Living in Captivity
by Gaarasama
Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex, Sasuke puts aside his pride and prays for his blond lover to save him.[yaoi] [complete]
1. Abandoned

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have prefered, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. yaoi

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Chapter 1: Abandoned

The lock clicked and the heavy door slid across the floor as rough hands pushed it open.

A man, roughly around the age of thirty, dressed all in black, entered the room with a gun in his belt. Dragging behind him a small boy with pale features; a plain black collar wrapped around his neck. The collar was attached to the inch-thick chain in the man's hand, pulled on mercilessly when he misbehaved. A baggy black T-shirt hugged his small boyish figure, and that alone.

Following them was another boy, not much older; maybe fifteen or so, with his hands in his pockets; a smirk on his face.

The room was plain, the yellow wallpaper covering the walls slowly peeling as they gathered age; oil stained curtains hang in front of the only window, billowing slightly in the wind. The place was almost empty, holding only a desk and a bed; the covers greasy and bloodstained. Random things littered the floor, a whip here, a chain there, and cuffed to the bedposts were a pair of rusty handcuffs, dangling in its place. It was a pervert's paradise.

_Sasuke's POV_

Zabuza's taking me to that fucking room again, the room where hundreds have bled, and suffered intolerable pain. I looked behind me at the blond following us. _'He's not that bad, pretty young, and kind of cute too.'_ I observed. _'Hmph, maybe it'll be okay this time; he doesn't seem so tough, I doubt that a dobe(1) like him can order me around.'_ A light blinked here and there, and rats scurried across the floor.

Eight years ago, Itachi sold me here, to this hellhole, just so that he could have some beer money. Fuck him, he made my life living hell and he expects me to just crawl back to him like some fucking whore. He came back here a few days ago asking me if I want to move back in with him...as his sex slave. He told me that he loved me, and that he needed me. Well it's not going to happen, not when I still have a say in this.

_Flashback_

_"Otouto(2), you know I only did what I did because I had to. You have to believe me when I tell you that I love you, and trust me when I tell you that you mean the world to me. Come back to me, and I promise I'll make everything up to you. If you'd only give me a second chance, I can show you I truly care about you." Itachi said._

_"Fuck you Itachi, go to hell. Don't expect me to believe in that shit. I'm not that fucking vulnerable anymore. Eight years in this hellhole taught me to tell truth from lie, and that is just bullshit!" Sasuke sneered._

_"Leave." Sasuke spat out, "I don't want to **ever **see your hideous face **ever** again. Just get the hell away from me!"_

_Itachi froze for a second before regaining his composer. "I'm afraid you don't have a say in this, otoutou. You **will **be mine, despite your pathetic wishes."_

_End Flashback_

How dare he leave me here to be a fucking fuck toy to some fucked up pedophilic pervert! How dare he let me be raped 4, 5 times a day by a complete stranger. How dare he call himself my brother when he sold my body to money hungry freaks that are willing to tear away the very innocence of a young child just to get what they want. Eight years I was held victim to this game, eight years I wept for escape; that was eight years of my life that I will never get back, never know what I have missed, and never know what could've been.

I gave myself to him, all of me, just to please him, to see him smile, and to hear him say that he loved me. He was everything to me, ever since our parents died in that fire, he was the only family that I had, the only person I could count on, the only person that I can trust.

I was happy just to tag around, following him everywhere. I was happy to be with him; happy to have someone who care; and I was proud of calling him my aniki.

But this all changed that hateful night...

_Flashback_

_"Aniki(3), where are we going?" a six year old Sasuke asked as he tried to keep up with his brother._

_Itachi was silent as he walked closer and closer to the rugged building, crumbling with age. All of the sudden Itachi stopped in his tracks, so abruptly that Sasuke bumped into him._

_"Itai(4)! Aniki, why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked as he carefully rubbed his forehead, checking for any signs of a bruise._

_Itachi turned around, grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arms and held him in place with his firm grip. "Sasuke, are you willing to do something for me?" Itachi asked, eyes serious._

_"Of course aniki! I'll do anything for you! I love you!" Sasuke beamed._

_Itachi's face softened and he said, "Arigato(5) Sasuke, I want you to remember that despite whatever happens, I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

That was the night Itachi sold me here. I remember thinking that no matter what, I will always help Itachi out, because he was my big brother, and he loves me. But after a few days of that horrible torture, I began to realize what kind of place he had put me in, and I felt sick. But still, I refused to believe that my brother had used me, that he had taken my trust in him and used it against me. I refused to believe that aniki, the same person who had read stories to me when I was little, who had held me when I was frightened by a thunder storm, was betraying me.

But little by little, I began to realize that he had abandoned me; that he was never coming back. And that's when it really hurt, that's when reality sank in.

**_TBC..._**

(1) dobe-a nickname Sasuke has for Naruto, some has translated it into "dead last", but since it doesn't really make sense, just think of it as the word loser.

(2) otouto-little brother

(3) aniki-older brother

(4) itai-ouch

(5) arigato-thank you

Well that's all for now, the next chapter will be coming out soon, this was my first fic so I'm sure it's not great, but I thought it was good. Well review everyone! And the more criticism I get, the better I'll write, criticism helps us improve.


	2. Priceless

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have prefered, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. yaoi

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Chapter 2: Priceless

_Naruto's POV_

I'm totally pissed off today; not only did the ramen shop close down, the convenience store ran out of it too! And they had the nerve to tell me that it was because I bought five boxes of it yesterday! Also, the girls on my street were bitching to me all day, about how I'm such a total loser and that no one will ever go out with me. That just totally fucked up my day and I needed something to take my mind off of that shit; to feel loved again, even if I know it's just fake.

So that's how I ended up at _this_ creepy place. The brothel, where little kids suffer. I don't even know why I came here! This place gives me the creeps and I don't even approve of what they do here. I guess I just wanted to get laid. But now that I'm here, I kind of wish I hadn't come at all.

That boy seems pretty young. I think his name was Sesuki or something. No, Sasuke, yeah that's it, Sasuke. I wonder how he ended up here; someone with a pretty face like that deserves to be in a better place than this. Oh well, I came here to relieve **_my_** pain, not his. Why do I evencare about _him _anyways? It's not like he gives a shit about me!

Still, the pimp _could_ be a little gentler, he's practically dragging Sasuke along. It's not like he can't walk or anything!

_Narration POV_

Zabuza threw Sasuke on the bed, turned around, and said, "Hey boy, don't just stand there, fuck him! He's not cheap, you're paying for him by the minute you know. If you don't have enough money at the end you'll be kept here too, so get on with it! Just don't do anything that'll permanently disable him or anything."

Naruto looked shocked that he could be so mean. But he sneered and told the pimp to fuck off and leave him and Sasuke alone.

Zabuza grew suspicious that Naruto worked for some police force or something and narrowed his eyes, drawing out his gun. He pointed it at Naruto and demanded to know who he worked for.

"Chill man, I like my privacy, that's all. Now just leave us alone!" Naruto said.

The pimp stared at him disbelievingly before he put away his gun and walked out the door. "I've got my eye on you kid, you better not try any funny business."

The door clicked behind him and a deadly silence fell upon the room. Naruto turned around and they just stared at each other. There was so much tension in the room that you could cut it with a knife.

Finally Naruto walked towards Sasuke and kissed him hard, Sasuke moaned. Running his hand through Naruto's hair, Sasuke led him towards the bed, and they fell on the bed together, lips still locked. Naruto licked Sasuke's lower lip, begging for entrance, and was granted permission almost instantly.

(A/N: I just want everyone to know that Yaoilover S offered to write my sex scene and the link to it is presently on my profile. Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to compliment her on her wonderful work)

_Naruto's POV_

Sasuke fell asleep right after we had sex, and now his head is resting on my shoulder, his hair flowing over my chest. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, like an angel. He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way. He deserves better, he deserves me. (A/N: LOL! I couldn't resist putting that there! No, I'm just joking, he doesn't really think that.) He deserves better than this. Maybe I can buy him out of here, maybe I can help. I'll just ask that pimp guy how much he costs. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

Gently easing Sasuke away from me, I got up from the bed, put on my pants and walked over to the door. I slowly exited the room and closed the door behind me. The pimp turned around and looked at me. "Well? How was he? You satisfied?" He asked.

"Yeah it was great. " I replied, "Listen man, how much are you willing to sell him for. I want to buy him."

The pimp raised an eyebrow and said, "He's not for sale. People come from all over the world just to have a taste of him. He's a legend. He's what makes our place special. You can't just buy our top whore."

_'Well I can do without ramen for a few days more.'_ "Oh really? How about if I pay you $100,000, US currency?" _'Well there goes my life savings. Oh well, it's for a good cause.'_

"No can do kiddo. I told you, he's not for sale. If you want, we can find you another slave."

"No thanks, I just want Sasuke." I said, "How much do I have to pay to buy him?"

"For the last time, he's not for sale! And if I do happen to put a price on him, you won't have that kind of money! So save it kid!"

"But if you **were** to put a price on him, how much would you ask for?" I pressed on. I know I'm being annoying again, but I just have to know.

He sighed. "Fine, if you really want to know, we're not selling him for anything less than, say, $2,000,000 US."

"TWO MILLION DOLLARS?!?!?!?!?!!"

**_TBC..._**

OMG! I was so nervous when I was writing the sex scene! (I hate the word lemon, I prefer the word sex and fuck better.:P Why'd they even call it a lemon in the first place?) I'm 13 for god's sake, I'm not old enough to write this kind of thing!!! (Actually, I'm pretty sure I can if I put my mind to it) Anyway, the pressure became too great so I just stopped. I'm going to try again later, but it will be up. Someday. Unless of course Yaoilover S, or someone else who's good at writing lemons, is willing to write it for me!:D (A/N: Update! Yaoilover S already _did_ write the sex scene, as I already told you.)

Oh and Yaoilover S, I was totally flattered when you reviewed, because you were one of my idols. Your stories were totally awesome!!! But you know the lemon you wrote for chapter 11, it was awesome and all, but I think the banana would smoosh, I don't think that the banana would last that long, a sausage maybe, but not a banana.

Also, I know my stories are short, but look on the bright side, I'm updating often…enough.


	3. Hurt

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have prefered, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. yaoi

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. Lyrics of the song _"Naked"_ belongs to Avril Lavigne. The phrase "That's all folks!" belongs to the creator of Bugs Bunny. And the plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Alright people, you know the sex scene that I didn't write in the last chapter? Well Yaoilover S kindly wrote it for me, and it's posted on her account on adultfanfiction. You can get the link to it from my profile.

O and Meep, I had to write this story because I love the plot, and I was going to write the sex scene, but I thought it would be easier, and yeah, it wasn't easy at all. Well, it would have been easy, if I didn't have all this pressure on me. Also, now that I started this story, and people seem to like it, I'm going to continue it for the sake of the people. If all of you want me to stop, just say so, and I will, because I don't have to post it. I'm mostly writing this story for me anyways. I've always wanted to read a story with this plot.:P

Chapter 3: Hurt

"TWO MILLION DOLLARS!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed, outraged.

"I told you you can't afford it." the pimp said.

"Who said I can't afford it?!?! I sure as hell can!!! Just give me a few weeks and I'll give you the cash!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmph, you can try, but how are you going to get two million dollars in few weeks? It's impossible."

"Anything's possible if you're...UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! THE FUTURE PRESIDENT!!!"

"Pffft, president? You can't even graduate from university, much less become president! Pick a more likely dream kid, how about trying to stay alive?"

Naruto was insulted, he plunged foreword and hit the pimp square in the jaw; bones cracked, and blood flew out of the corner of his mouth.

The pimp got back up, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He stared at the blood for a second and sneered.

"You're going to pay for that, you twerp."

The pimp lunged for Naruto, who dodged and his fist hit the wall, plaster spraying everywhere. He growled, turned around and lunged again.

Naruto was fast, but not fast enough. Soon he was trapped under the older man, who repeatedly banged his skull against the hard concrete floor. Blood seeped from his head, and Naruto grew faint.

Just when Naruto thought that he was going to die, that his life was finally over, he heard loud thuds and the grip in his hair loosened. With his last ounce of strength, he looked up to see who saved him, but the dizziness overwhelmed him, and he fainted.

_Sasuke's POV_

I woke up to find myself alone, and a wave of sadness washed over me. It surprised me, to feel again. I've sworn off feelings ever since I got here, always hiding under a perfect mask; never getting close to anyone. Because if you don't trust anyone, no one can hurt you, no one can use that trust against you.

**_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
This life is like a game sometimes_**

And that's why I didn't expect myself to feel so sad, so lonely. Especially not over some dumb client. No, Naruto's not just some dumb client. He's...unique, he's special. Stupid dobe, why is it that he can make me feel the way I do? Why is it that he can get me to open up my heart again, to trust again?

**_Then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
Keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
You've made me trust  
_**  
I know I've just met him, but somehow we just had a connection. He let me realize that it's okay to trust someone, to love someone. Knowing that this trust is your weakness, it shows how special it is; how important it is. I guess the saying's right, it's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.

**_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself  
And let the covers fall away  
Guess I never had someone like you  
To help me fit in my skin_**

NO!! I can't go through this again!!! I can't go through the same pain and frustration. I can't stand the hurt!!! I can't put myself through this again. I can't trust anymore...

**_I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked, around you  
Does it show  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked around you  
And it feels so right _**

I'm naked around you  
Does it show  
I'm naked around you

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through baby

I slammed my face into my pillow trying to drown out my feelings. Suddenly, I heard a loud thud coming from outside. I lifted my head from the pillow and listened. There was nothing, and then a scream, followed by repeated bangs.

NARUTO!!! My heart jumped to my throat. I leapt out of bed and ran outside.

I slammed the door open and saw Zabuza banging Naruto's head against the floor, I was furious. I grabbed a nearby chain and whacked Zabuza on the head repeatedly. He let go of Naruto but I still wasn't satisfied. I kept hitting him and hitting him until a hand stopped me. I looked up to see who had **dared **to stop me, and saw a young girl with a weird mask standing there. (A/N: our beloved Haku!!! Yay!!! I LOVE HIM!!!) I glared at her, but she didn't even flinch, much less let go of me. I tried to pull out of her grasp but her grip was firm. She looked at me and said, "I'll take him from here." and with that, she slung Zabuza's arm over her shoulder and holding him up, walked away.

"Hey, you! Come back here! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!!! ARRRRRRRRGH!!! DAMN GIRL!!!" Sasuke screamed.

The girl kept on walking until she reached the end of the hallway. She stopped and without even turning around she said, "By the way, I'm a boy." and disappeared around the corner.

I just stood there, dumbstruck. That...was a boy?!?!?!? Impossible!!! I'm sure that's a girl, I'm positive! I'm never wrong!! I can't be!!! She...I mean he, arrrrgh, I don't even know what to think!

Thankfully, my train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud groan. Oh right, Naruto. I almost forgot about him. I was so caught up with beating the crap out of Zabuza I forgot to check if he's okay. How STUPID of me! STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!

"S-sasuke?"

I turned around and saw Naruto looking at me like I'm crazy, and I realized how crazy I must have looked to him, must have looked like I was having a mental breakdown or something.

I smiled at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naruto replied, and then added as an afterthought, "Thanks."

"No problem." Then, thinking that I was acting waaaaay too soft, I added with a smirk, "Hmph, dobe. What? You couldn't take care of yourself for a second without me?"

"SHUT UP!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF MYSELF!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Take care of yourself? By the look of things, if I hadn't stepped in, he would have killed you! What were you doing picking a fight with him anyways?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"

"Hmph, I saved your life dobe, I at least deserve an explanation."

"Don't rub it in! And if you must know, he started it!!!"

"That doesn't explain much, dobe."

"SHUT UP!!! AND DON"T CALL ME DOBE!!!" Naruto was getting really pissed off. I could tell; it's become a hobby of mine to annoy Zabuza until he losses it. And I always know just when to give him the final push over the edge. But this time, I didn't want Naruto to get that angry.

"Fine. So what happened between you guys?"

"He insulted me."

"And...?"

"He said that I should give up on my dream."

"Which is...?" Stupid dobe, he's not very easy to get information out of.

"To become president!"

"President. You're joking right?" I looked at him disbelievingly. Him? President? Pigs will fly before they'd let him rule a country.

"I'm serious. And I **will** become president, you just wait and see! I'm going to become the best president there ever was, and everyone will finally notice me!!! I won't just be that kid anymore; I'll be UZUMAKI NARUTO, PRESIDENT!!!"

"Hmph, we'll see about that."

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!"

"What do you think it means, dobe?"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

"Hmph." I've had enough of the bickering, so I just turned around and left.

"HEY!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, I'M NOT DONE YET!!! HEY!!! DON'T IGNORE ME!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Naruto shouted behind me. I ignored him and kept on walking. _'What a noisy kid. He's got to learn to be quiet sometimes if he wants to become the president.'_

**_TBC..._**

That's all folks...for now.


	4. Money Problems

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do however, own the plot. I also don't own the song _"Naked" _by Avril Lavigne. And I certainly don't own Bugs Bunny's catch phrase, "That's all folks!"

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Alright people, I know I didn't update for like 5 days or something, but you can't really blame me because I had a LOT of homework and I was rushing everything. I didn't even get to celebrate Halloween!!! So it's not my fault that I haven't written a lot.

Chapter 4: Money Problems

_Naruto's POV_

I'm walking down the street to my apartment, and every once in a while an evil glare would be sent my way. I'm tired of being sad every time they scream at me, I'm tired of being tired. I don't want to be hurt anymore. You know what, I'm sick of feeling bad, fuck them, if they want to scream, let them scream, I don't care. I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! And one day they will all recognize me, then they'll all suck up to me and wish they were nicer to me, HA!!! And I'd say, TOO BAD!!! FUCK OFF! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO HANG OUT WITH ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! And in the meantime I'll just ignore them. Yep.

And what's up with Sasuke anyways, just when I was thinking that **maybe** he can be nice sometimes, he starts cussing me again. Shit. And I thought that he returned my feelings too. Sigh. Hey wait...what feelings? AHHH!!! I have **feelings **for him?!?!?!?! NO WAY IN HELL!!!! There is NO WAY that I can have a crush on someone like...like...HIM!!! And we're both GUYS for god's sake. I'm not gay!!! Am I? Ahhhh!!! I'm confusing myself. I have to stop thinking about him, I'm going to go crazy someday. If I don't stop I'll start thinking about him in a thong or something. Mmmmmmmmm, Sasuke's in a thong. Drool. Ack!!! I slapped myself in the head. Bad Naruto, BAD BAD BAD. Don't think about things like that. I feel my lower half (A/N: hint hint, lol:P) constricting at the thought of it and I start shaking my head like a crazy person.

STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! Must get Sasuke out of my head, must get rid of erection!!! Okay Naruto, THINK, think of something totally gross. Lee in a slip. EWWWW!!! But still not good enough, GAI in a thong, AHHHHHHHH GROSS!!!!!! MY EYES, THEY'RE BURNING!!!!!!!! At least the erection is gone, but now I'm going to have nightmares about Gai in a thong!!! AHHH!!!

Okay Naruto, now for the important things. How am I going to get 2 million dollars in a few weeks? Think Naruto, who has a lot of money? Hmmm, NEJI!!! Oh wait, I already owe him like $50,000. SHIT!!! How am I going to get Sasuke out??? Let's see, who owes me money? Jiraiya!!! He owes me 1 million bucks, so where am I going to get the other million? Argghh!!! Why am I helping that bastard anyways?!?!?!? Oh yeah, right, he's hot, damn sexy, drop dead gorgeous, I love him, and he just saved my life. Yep, I hate my life. Why couldn't I just fall in love with someone cheaper? Like Hinata or something, I know she likes me. Alright people, I know you think I'm dumb, but I'm not **that** dumb, okay?

I have about $25,000 in the bank, $6,500 in my frog wallet, and $1800 under my mattress. Oh yeah, and Iruka gave me $500 for my birthday. So that's...that's...uhh, I can't solve this, calculator, calculator, aha, there it is, 1000000 plus 25000 plus 6500 plus 1800 plus 500 equals...$1,033,800 in all. AHHH!!! That's not enough!!! Okay, if I sell my car and my bike and all my video games, I'll have...let's see, about $50000, I have a lot of video games. That's $1,083,800. I need like over $900,000 still!!! Where am I going to get all that?!?!?!?!?!

I will not retort to stealing, I will not retort to stealing. Well, it's not really **stealing** per say, it's more like borrowing, yeah, I'll just **borrow** $900,000 bucks from someone. The bank. I'll give it back, someday.

Hey wait, didn't Gaara offer me a job a while back, it's not too late to change my mind now. Yeah, but do I **really** want to do that? Do I really want to stoop that low? I have no choice! I have to do it. Yoshi(1), here goes nothing.

Hold on Sasuke, I'll have you out in no time.

_Narrator's POV:_

Naruto turned around and ran down the street in the opposite direction, he jumped over a fence and rapped on the door of 54 Sabure St.. The door opened reviling a young man with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Ahh, Naruto, have you come to accept my proposition?"

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Yeah Gaara, I'll do it."

**_TBC..._**

(1) yoshi-Alright!

Ohhh, I wonder what job Gaara has in store for Naruto? Wink wink, lol! Alright people I know this chapter is really really short, but keep in mind I'm in a special program, not really gifted but kind of. Well anyways, in this "special" program, we have a LOT and a LOT of homework, so I don't have time to write that long of a story. And also, I usually write this at the library when I have to wait for my dad to pick me up, but this week and next, the library will be closed, so yeah. But I will keep updating, just don't expect it to be so long.

And Yaoilover, I was wondering if you want to write **all **of my sex scenes, because I don't think I'll ever write any...at least until I'm 15 or until I had sex, which will probably be a few years.

Also, I want you all to know that this chapter was not unusually short, because it's just that, in this chapter, all the paragraphs are long, and normally they are broken up into little paragraphs, so yeah, keep that in mind.

Oh and "Why, of course I'm a coward, haHAH.", I thought of acting in the name of Sanity, like keeping the mental terrorism away from the general population, but it didn't seem that fun...and once I finish this story, I'm writing a really negative story. Hehehe.


	5. Deal

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have prefered, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. yaoi

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Chapter 5: Deal

_Narrator's POV:_

"Ahh, Naruto, have you come to accept my proposition?"

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Yeah Gaara, I'll do it."

"Alright, come with me." Gaara stepped aside and let Naruto in.

They walked down a hall painted blood red with pictures of naked Sasuke on the walls. Naruto couldn't stop looking at them. _'His slender body, his pale, smooth skin, everything about him is just so...enhancing, just looking at him makes every inch of my skin burn.' _Naruto thought.

"We're here." Gaara said, snapping Naruto out of his trance. Gaara was standing in front of a huge black door, he slowly slid the door open and Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor, literally.

"Holy FUCK!!! I knew you were a freak Gaara, but there's gotta be like over a thousand shoes in here!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Actually, it's more like 2 thousand." Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"You want me to polish 2 THOUSAND SHOES!?!?!?!?!?!!?" Naruto screamed. (A/N: HAHAHA!!! I bet you all thought that Gaara was gonna have Naruto do something related to sex eh? WELL HES NOT!!! MWAHAHAHAHA, aren't I evil?:D Jokes, lol:P Anyways, back to the story...)

"Hey, I'm paying you for this, so be grateful!" Gaara said, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, okay! Chill man!" Naruto said, noticing the look in Gaara's eyes. "Before I start though, how much are you paying me?"

"$2000."

"Awww, come on man, I'm in a tight spot! Just help me out a little!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Fine, how much do you need?"

"Uhhh, ninehundredthousanddollars..." Naruto mumbled, looking at his feet.

"What? I didn't hear you." Gaara asked.

"Nine hundred thousand dollars." Naruto said, still not looking at Gaara.

"NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!! What do you need $900,000 for anyways!?!?!? All you ever want is ramen!"

"Well, uhh, I'm trying to buy Sasuke out of the whorehouse, and they're charging $2,000,000." Naruto explained.

"Why should I help you buy Sasuke?" Gaara asked, "What's in it for me?"

"Please Gaara, I'm begging you, just this once help me out!!! I'll give you ANYTHING you want!!! Just name it and I'll do it." Naruto said.

"Hmmm, anything?" Gaara smirked.

"Anything you want." Naruto said, knowing that he'll regret it later. The only other time Gaara had smirked, he'd nearly lost his dick! Don't ask how, you **don't** want to know.

"Alright then." Gaara said, "I'll give you the extra cash, **if**, you let me in on the action. And clean my shoes of course." Gaara added as an afterthought.

Naruto thought for a second and thought, what was the harm? If he didn't get Sasuke out of there, he's gonna be fucked by Gaara anyways!

"Deal." Naruto said.

**Meanwhile...at Whoreville... **

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about his beloved Naruto, when he was rudely awoken by the crack of a whip on his bum bum. (A/N: LMAO!!! That must have hurt, sorry, I just couldn't resist using bum bum, lol:P It was too funny to leave out)

He sat up abruptly and glared at whoever ruined his beauty sleep. Standing in front of him was no other than...

**_TBC..._**

MWAHAHAHAHA, I'M GOING TO JUST LEAVE IT THERE AND TORTURE YOU ALL WITH THE QUESTION OF WHO IS STANDING THERE!!! AND IT WILL HAUNT YOU DAY AND NIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or at least until I write my next chapter, lol:P

I'm just joking, scared you though didn't I:D Hehehe...don't answer that. Anyways, continuing with the story!!!

**_The story continues… _**

Standing in front of him was no other than...drum roll please, Gaara!!! (A/N: Hahaha, you all thought it was Itachi didn't you? Well, it **was** going to be him, but I thought it was too early in the fic to put him in. So he'll come in later, next chapter maybe...)

_Sasuke's POV:_

"Shit Gaara, why'd you hit me with a whip?" I asked, rubbing my sore ass.

"Because, Sasuke, you've been a bad, bad boy." Gaara replied.

I looked at him funny and said, "That's not why you did that was it?"

"No, it wasn't" Gaara answered. "The truth is, you were lying on the bed tossing and turning, and giving me a **very** nice view of your ass, and there was a whip nearby, so I couldn't help myself." Gaara beamed.

_'What the fuck? This is **really** unlike Gaara, maybe something's up.'_ I crawled up to Gaara so that our faces were almost touching and said, "You're acting strange, did something happen? What are you doing here? You're usually here on Wednesdays."

Gaara sighed and sat down beside me, "Well, I just came to tell you something. You know Naruto right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he came in the other day."

"Well, we're friends, and he came to my house today, trying to get me to give him money. Do you know **why** he needs money?"

I shook my head.

"He said he wanted money so he could buy you out of here. He seemed really concerned about you."

_'Naruto was worried about me? He...actually wants to help?'_

"Sasuke...Sasuke are you listening to me?" Gaara asked.

"Sorry Gaara, I sort of spaced out, what did you say?"

"I said, you know how I was trying to buy you out of here, except I didn't have enough money? Well, Naruto and I worked something out; I'll give him the extra money, in exchange for a piece of the action."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" I screamed, furious, "I thought you guys just wanted to help me out? What the fuck!?!? So basically, you're just buying me for the same reason everyone else is buying me, to fuck, right?"

"I don't know about Naruto, but that's what I'm buying you for. Besides, fucking us are better than fucking your regulars, right?" Gaara said, and got up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"Where do you think, you're not cheap you know. I have to pay just to talk to you."

I threw a pillow at him and it hit him in the head. He ignored it and walked on. _'Damn him, who does he think he is, he's just as bad as the rest of them, just wanting me for sex. But it is comforting in knowing that they care enough to get me out. And he's right, I'd rather be with him and Naruto than with most of the clients here.'_

I heard someone come in, and thinking it was Gaara again, I said icily, "I though you were leaving?" I raised my head, and standing in the doorway, was...

**_TBC..._**

Now this time, the story really ends, hahaha, well, I guess you just have to wait until next chapter!!! Remember, review! I would've written this chapter a lot sooner if there were more reviews, I just couldn't give myself the motivation I need. I already knew what I was going to write, I just needed someone to give me the go, tell me, yeah Angela, write the next chapter! Anyways I'm getting off topic, just review


	6. Owned

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have prefered, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. yaoi

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Hehehe...Kina-chan, you guessed my thoughts exactly, it **will **be Itachi, and he **is** rich for some reason, and Sasuke **is **already sold to Itachi. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I apologize to everyone who wanted Itachi to make a later appearance, but I just couldn't resist.:P

Chapter 6: Owned

_Sasuke's POV_

I heard someone come in, and thinking it was Gaara again, I said icily, "I though you were leaving?" I raised my head, and standing in the doorway, was...Itachi!

_'What was he doing here?'_

Itachi walked up to me and smiled, "I missed you otoutou."

I sneered and spat in his face; the smile vanished.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"I came to get you out of here." Itachi answered, and walked closer.

"Stay away from me! I told you I'm not going with you! So just leave me the hell alone!!!"

"I don't think so Sasuke, because you see, I already paid for you, and from this moment on..." Itachi brought his face close to mine and whispered, "You're mine."

I froze and jumped out of bed. "No."

"Yes."

"NO!!! I'M NOT YOURS, AND I'M NEVER GOING TO BE!!!!" I screamed, covering my ears, not wanting to hear anymore of this nonsense.

"Too bad, you _really _don't have a choice in this, you're coming with me."

I backed away from him, shaking my head. I can't let him take me, he'll rape me again, and he'll hurt me again, just like last time...

_Flashback_

_"Wha...what are you doing aniki? Ahh, no! Stop! It hurts!"_

_"Shhh, just relax Sasuke, it'll all be better soon."_

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"_

_Blood splattered everywhere, and a broken Sasuke clutched his bed sheets, crying._

_End flashback_

Itachi walked closer, and I just kept backing away until I hit a wall. _'Oh crap.'_ I thought. Itachi closed the distance and smirked, "We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight Sasuke-chan."

I shivered. I don't want to go with him, I don't want to go through that pain again; both emotionally and physically.

Panicking, I kicked him. Or at least, I tried to.

Itachi reached out his hand and grabbed my leg right before it hit him. He narrowed his eyes and quickly flicked his wrist. A crack was heard, and my ankle was broken. Pain shot up my leg, and the worst part is, I know that's nothing compared to what he's about to do.

_Itachi's POV_

I talked to the right people, fucked the right guys and finally managed to get enough money to buy Sasuke out of the brothel. But he's such an ungrateful kid! He didn't even want to talk to me!

I wasn't that bad was I? All I did was sell him here! And I'm buying him out of here aren't I? So what's his problem? Jeez! But I'm getting really pissed off right now. Now only did he not want to come with me, he had the nerve to spit on me and even tried to kick me!

Well I've had it with being nice, if he won't love me, then having him cower in fear of me is the next best thing. I love seeing the terror in his eyes when I'm near him, the way he trembles whenever I touch him. I love marring his perfect skin with a sharp knife, carving my name on it, and watching the blood ooze from its wound. I love the way he acts so tough, like he doesn't care; it makes it all the better when I break him, and see him lying there, crying. Tears mixing with his blood, spilling over the black-velvet sheets.

Now he lies in my arms, asleep from what he'd just endured. I can still taste his blood in my mouth, so sweet and unique. I smiled and muttered to myself, "Sleep now otoutou, you'll need it later."

_Narrator's POV _

Itachi took Sasuke to his apartment and threw him on the bed, waking him with a start. His eyes widened in shock and I smirked, "You're mine now Sasuke, mine to own, mine to fuck."

(A/N: Lemon can be found on my profile, done by Yaoilover S. Thank you so much for writing it for me! I really really appreciate it. And everything you just read in Itachi's POV was lost when I tried to save it, it said the server was too busy to save it, so I had to rewrite the whole thing and I'm sure it's not _nearly_ as nice as the original.)

Sasuke was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his body ripped and torn, dry blood caked his skin. It was worse than anything he's ever endured, knowing that it was his own brother who raped him. Sasuke couldn't help but think of Naruto, of that bold smile he has, and what life would've been like if _he_ had bought him before Itachi did. _'God I hope he doesn't come here, I don't want him to see me like this! I don't want him to see how weak I am. Maybe he doesn't even care about me,, maybe he's forgotten all about me by now. No, he can't have. Gaara said that he was worried didn't he? Yeah, Naruto does care, and he'll come for me, I know he will. I just have to be strong and live through this. For him..._

**_TBC..._**

I think there will be about three more chapters or so, I want to finish this fic so I'll be writing them more often, hopefully. Yeah anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Remember, review!


	7. Density

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have prefered, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. yaoi

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Chapter 7: Stupidity

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?!!?!?!?!?" Naruto demanded, grabbing the assistant by the collar.

"I told you, he made special arrangements with Orochimaru-sama. Now I suggest you leave, I have customers to take care of." He answered, calmly. Seemingly unaware of the situation he's in.

"_Who_ mad special arrangements with Orochimaru?" Naruto pressed on.

The guy sighed, adjusting his glasses on the tip of his nose. "That is none of your business." He thought a bit and added as an afterthought, "But I guess there's nothing a nobody like you can do with that kind of information. Itachi-sama had special connections with Orochimaru-sama. They worked out some kind of deal for Sasuke."

"SHIT!!!" Naruto exclaimed, and ran out of the room, almost knocking over Zabuza with his neck cast and crutches, just coming back from rehab. On an impulse, Haku dived in front of Zabuza and caught him.

"Watch where you're going!" Haku yelled, and threw his famous needles at Naruto, barely missing him and embedding themselves in the swinging oak door.

_Naruto's POV_

I went to the whorehouse to get Sasuke out, having finally got enough money to do so. But when I got there, this fucking son-of-a-bitch bastard told him that Sasuke was already sold, and to **_Itachi_** too! Gaara told me about Itachi; the fucking bastard sold Sasuke out. So why's he buying Sasuke out of there when he clearly doesn't care about him? Jeez my brain hurts from thinking so much! Maybe Gaara will help.

After I ran out of the brothel, almost getting hit from Haku's poisonous needles (Those needles are dangerous man! I accidentally stepped on his foot once and he made my face swell to the size of a balloon!!! I had to stay home for nearly a week!), I made my way to Gaara's house, hoping he can make sense of this crap for me. Banging on his door, I screamed, "GAARA!!! OPEN UP!!! IT'S ABOUT SASUKE, I NE..."

Before I could finish the door swung open and there stood Gaara, in nothing but a towel. "What do you want?"

I just stood there, dumbstruck. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I never thought of him as hot before. To tell the truth, I never even thought about him any more than a friend. Even though people on the street would tell me how lucky I was to be with such a hot guy, I've just never seen him that way.

"What are_ you_ staring at?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes.

"N...nothing." I stuttered. Suddenly I remembered what I was here for and blurted out all in one breath, "OMG, I WENT TO THE BROTHEL WHERE SASUKE WAS AT AND HE WASN'T THERE SO I ASKED THIS GUY WHERE HE IS AND HE TOLD ME THAT SOMEONE ALREADY BOUGHT HIM AND I WAS LIKE OMG WHO THE HELL BOUGHT SASUKE AND HE TOLD ME THAT ITACHI BOUGHT HIM AND I THOUGHT HOLY SHIT ITACHI!?!?!? ISN'T THAT LIKE HIS BROTHER OR SOMETHING, AND I WAS THINKING WHAT THE FUCK DOES **_HE_** WANT WITH HIM, WASN'T HE THE ONE WHO SOLD SASUKE OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?!?!! ANDTHEN I THOUGHT ABOUT IT SO MUCH THAT MY BRAINSTARTED HURTING SO I DECIDED TO COME HERE AND ASK YOU WHAT IT MEANT!!!!" And with that I took a **_REALLY_** big breath.

Gaara blinked. We've been friends for a long time so he understands perfectly what I said; he just needs time to register it in his mind. He took a breath and said, "Okay, Naruto, you are really really dense."

Mentally I had an anime fall, "I KNOW THAT ALREADY!!! NOW TELL ME WHY ITACHI WANTS SASUKE BACK!!!"

"Fine. Obviously, Itachi doesn't give a shit about Sasuke, or else he wouldn't have sold him out, right?" Gaara asked, making sure I'm following.

I nodded.

"Over the eight years Sasuke's spent in the brothel, he's obviously going to loose his density and realize that. So, when Itachi comes back to trick Sasuke into believing that he _does_ care about him, Sasuke wouldn't believe him."

"But why would Itachi want Sasuke to believe that he loves him? What's the point in that?" I asked, not understanding what's going on.

Gaara sighed, "Because, Naruto, Itachi want Sasuke to give himself to him again, and that way, he can take advantage of Sasuke, just like he did before."

I finally grasp the meaning of it all, "You mean Itachi wants Sasuke to be...to be...his sex slave?!?!?!? B...but, they're brothers!!! That's just SICK!!! You mean he _actually_ got Sasuke to do that for him before!?!?!" A look of disgust crossed my face.

"Yes Naruto. Sasuke was only five or six. It's very easy to manipulate a child's mind. He was young and naive; Itachi could've easily convinced him that that's what brothers do. And Sasuke, wanting to please Itachi, would've done it."

"THAT BASTARD!!!" I screamed. "We've gotta go save Sasuke!!!" I grabbed Gaara's arm and attempted to drag him forward but failed.

"What the fuck Gaara? Don't you care about Sasuke!?!?!"

"Yes I do, but one, I'm in a towel, and two, we don't even know where Itachi is."

"Oh...right." Embarrassed, I scratched my head and put on my foxy grin.

Gaara rolled his eyes and went inside.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled out, and followed him into his house.

**_TBC..._**

Wow, that was a **_long_** conversation! I never thought it was going to be that long. Oh well. Anyways, thanks again to Yaoilover S for writing my sex scenes. And thanks to everybody who reviewed. Glares at non-reviewers. IF YOU PPL DON'T REVIEW, I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE ANYMORE!!! ...for a loooooooooong time at the very least!


	8. Torture

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have prefered, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. yaoi

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Reply for "non reviewer reviewer(yea makes no sense!)" I'm not writing my lemons, Yaoilover S is. Also, I don't know how good I am at writing them, because I tried to write one a few days ago…but it turned out to be a torture scene. It's between Itachi and Naruto, and this scene will probably be in the next chapter or something. Yeah, I'm going to try to write my next sex scene, but only if I have nothing better to do of course. Also, I'm editing all previous chapters, so reread them.

Chapter 8: Torture

Gaara came out of the bathroom, now dressed in a blood-red T-shirt that hung loosely on his chest, showing off his firm build. A pair of red satin pants flowed from his slender waist, flawless and without creases. Overtop, an enormous black cloak graced his figure, draping over his shoulders and sweeping just below his ankles, showing off his laced black boots -which of course came from his personal stash of two thousand.

Naruto whistled, "Damn Gaara! Are you _trying_ to draw attention to yourself? If we want to save Sasuke we have to be as unnoticeable as possible! I'm like the densest person alive and even _I_ know that!"

"Hmph." Gaara replied, seemingly unaffected by the insult, "I have to keep up my appearances. Besides, I always dress like this, if I suddenly dressed in your "T-shirt and jeans" style, people will _definitely _notice it."

"Whatever." Naruto replied, irritated. "Now we have to go save Sasuke! Itachi could be doing _anything_ to him right now. He could be hurt!"

With that, Naruto grabbed Gaara's cloak and attempted to drag him outside.

"Tsk." Gaara flicked his tongue. "First of all, watch the cloak; and secondly, don't touch me."

Naruto grinned, "Aww c'mon Gaara, you let _Sasuke-chan_ touch you. What's wrong? You don't like this?" Naruto asked, and began to shake his butt in Gaara's face.

Gaara almost smiled. "Get your butt out of my face Naruto. Now's not the time for this, we have to save Sasuke; we can do it later."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah! We'll kick some Uchiha butt! Itachi won't know what hit him!"

"Nothing too hard for the future president, right?" Gaara asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Tee hee." Naruto gave his world famous smirk. "That's right! Yoshi(1)! Let's go save Sasuke!"

**Meanwhile, at Itachi's… **

Sasuke laid there, handcuffed to the bed, stark naked. Knocked out from the last time Itachi had raped him. His eyes fluttered, and then shot open as he remembered where he was.

_Sasuke's POV_

I woke up in a room all in black; the curtains were drawn too, so no sunlight shined through. At first, I didn't remember where I was. Then, all of the sudden, everything came flooding back to me, reminding me of my fate, of what I have to endure. My eyes shot open and scanned the room for _him_. The one who ruined my life, the one who destroyed me.

A sigh of relief escaped from my lips as I found no sign of him; thinking that I'll at least have a break from the raping for a while. I don't know how many times he's done that to me anymore –I lost count somewhere after twenty; and that was in the first day. I've been here for a week now, trying desperately to stay alive; though for what reason I don't know. I felt tears in eyes, threatening to spill; and I let them. I was trying to be strong all the while that he raped me, trying to seem unaffected, untouched; and hope that even a _little _dignity had remained in me, a little pride. But I couldn't stop myself, and I cried; giving him the satisfaction of breaking me, taming me.

Now the tears run free, no longer afraid to be seen, no longer afraid to be heard. And then, I remembered Naruto, of his face, his smile. He was the only person that _truly_ cared. But why hasn't he come to get me yet? Did he forget about me? Did he care? Maybe I was just some fuck toy to him? And with that thought, the tears flowed harder. Thinking that once again, someone's betrayed me; and used me for my body.

I heard the door open, and I froze. Looking over to where he stood, I started shaking.

"So you're finally awake?" He asked.

I shrank further into my pillow, trying to get as far away from him as possible –which isn't that far. For the past week, he's just been raping me endlessly every waking moment. I'm almost used to it now, but that doesn't stop the pain and guilt. The guilt of knowing that my own _brother_ is the one who's doing this to me; and knowing that my body still responds to his actions.

He made it clear to me that I belonged to him, that he owned me. He made it clear that it's as much _my_ fault as his. He told me, that I wanted it, I enjoyed it, and I loved every single minute of it. I know he's just trying to get inside my head, trying to make me believe that I'm filthy, that I'm a whore. He's trying to make me completely submit to him, and tell him that I'm his. But still, I can't help but wonder if he's right, about me liking it. Every time he touches me, I feel like I'm on fire; every time he stokes me, I spring to life. I hate it! I hate how my body betrays me, my feelings and emotions. I hate how I know this is wrong and yet there's nothing I can do about it. I just want to escape.

Itachi walked closer and crawled on top of me, licking a path down my body. I shivered. I don't want to feel this. I don't want to be here…

**_TBC… _**

(1) yoshi-alright

I _loved_ this chapter!!! It was totally kool! In my opinion of course, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. And as I told you before, I'm editing all my previous chapters, and so far I've finished one and two. So if you have the time or energy, reread them. Thank you and please review. I'm hoping to have 64 reviews before I upload the next chapter.


	9. Debate

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Okay, 'takes a deep breath', **ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!** Now that I have your attention, I have something to say, **WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING!?!?!?!?** Listen up, if you people don't review, I'm going to write this less and less, and the story is FAR from over. So you people better review!!! Besides, it doesn't even take that long, just a button. And I don't even need a long review, just a short one's fine, a simple continue or something. I really don't care, but just review! And another thing, this story and my username is off of the search engine for some reason, so if you want to find it again, you have to either go through the whole list of Naruto fanfics or just simply add it to your favorites or put me on author alert:D That's all, enjoy the story!

Chapter 9: Debate

_Naruto's POV_

"C'mon, c'mon, CAN'T YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER!?!?!?" I asked, all this worrying is killing me! I _have_ to know if Sasuke's okay, I have to save him from Itachi.

Gaara flicked his tongue, "It's a _traffic jam _Naruto, I can't _drive_ any faster!"

"ARRRGH!!!" I'm going crazy wondering if Sasuke's still alive. He _can't _die, I love him! I can't live without him!

_'Great time to admit that to yourself, Naruto. Yeah, Sasuke's dying, so I think it's safe to accept my love for him now. mentally rolls eyes' _(A/N: It turns out Inner Naruto is a _very_ sarcastic person eh? :P)

_'SHUT UP!!!'_

_'Make me! You know it's the truth!'_

_'Okay, so what if I do? I can still save him, he can still be alive, and when I save him, he's going to be forever grateful and he'll jump me and we'll have **great **makeup sex! And he'll call me master, and he'll be my little slave, mmmmmm, yummy.'_

Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow (A/N: You know, I never realized he had no eyebrows until I started reading the fanfics. Anyways, off topic, back to the story...), "Are you getting hard about Sasuke getting tortured? I thought you liked him?"

"SHUT UP! I do like him! It's just that you're so hot right now I just wanna jump you!" I quickly thought of an excuse. _'Smooth Naruto, real smooth. mentally rolls eyes again'_

_'SHUT UP!!! **You** try thinking of a better excuse!'_

_'Dumbass, I **am** you!_'

_'Oh...well, then you shouldn't be insulting yourself!'_

_'Oh yeah. Right.'_

_'Oh great, now I'm talking to myself, AHHHH!!!'_

Suddenly, Gaara said, "We're here," and snapped me out of my daze.

We were parked in front of the gates of a huge mansion, the yard so big that we could hardly even see the house from where we stood. And it was at least a good ten minute drive from the gate to the front door.

"Well go in!" I urged him.

"We can't go past the gate dumbass, it's locked." Gaara stated.

"Oh. Then let's climb the fence." I suggested, eager to get to Sasuke.

Gaara flicked his tongue again, he's been doing that a lot lately, "Use your brain Naruto, if we go on foot, we'll never even make it to the house!"

"Well why did he have to have such a big yard anyways?" I whined, as I always do when I'm pissed off about being wrong.

"Because he likes his privacy Naruto. Like me, he doesn't like rude people sneaking into his house in the middle of the night." And as he said this, he glared at me.

I grinned, "Yeah right Gaara, as if you don't like waking up from a blowjob with a hard on and a _hot_ blond by your side."

He glared at me, but my grin just widened. "Thanks to you, I have to wash my sheets _every single day_!!!"

"But it's worth it, right?"

"Hmph, worth my ass." Gaara said.

"Your right, it's not worth you ass. I'm too sexy for you." I smirked.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this. We're here to save Sasuke."

"Oh yeah, Sasuke. Right. Sasuke. Sorry. So how do we get in?" I said sheepishly.

"I guess I'll just have to call him."

"Call him!?!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?!"

"Look Naruto, it's the easiest way in, and I know he's not going to tell us to go away. He either one, doesn't want us to be suspicious, or two, is really twisted and wants us to see him torture Sasuke."

"I hope it's the first one." I said, shuddering at the thought. "All right, call him."

So Gaara buzzed Itachi and the heavy metal gate slid open, creaking on its hinges.

After a ten minute drive, we arrived at the mansion. It was two stories high, and god know how wide, and there was a huge fountain in front of the main door.

We got out of the car and was just about to knock on the door when it swung open with a smirking Itachi, "Welcome to my home, come in."

**_TBC..._**

Here are my needs for the next chapter, **72 REVIEWS!!! 72 YOU HEAR ME? 72!!!!! **Okay? No reviews, no chapter, so REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!! I can't work without the support! Where's the motivation people? I need to see the appreciation! It's not much to ask, just a measly 8 reviews per chapter, more would be nice, but I'm only asking for eight now, so JUST GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!!! You give me what _I_ want, I'll give you what _you_ want. We'll all be happy. Now won't that be nice?


	10. Captured

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Ah but eyriess, if I die, I can't continue now can I? :P And Chiikara, you're right about the screaming for reviews thing, it's just that, well, I don't want to continue if there's no one reading it, and since doesn't count how many visits there were, I guess reviews are the only way to see that there are appreciating fans. And also, I was really cranky from the lack of sleep I had for the past 2 weeks or so, I just didn't seem to want to waste the night by sleeping.

And as for yoko: you idiot, I meant 72 reviews in all!!! I only needed 8 for the last chapter!!! LMAO!!! You thought I wanted 72 people to review for that ONE chapter? HAHAHAHA!!! Hogo-chan, it might be a SasuNaruGaara fic, I dunno yet:D depends on how I feel when I write that chapter. We'll see when we get to it.

And sorry for not updating over the weekend cuz you know, I had a loooooooot of tests to study for, and well actually, you don't know, but whatever.:P Anyways, I never update over the weekend, and I'm soooooooo happy right now cuz so far I have 83 review!!! 'squeals' (I hate how they won't allow asterisks on here, I use them the most!!! Now I can't display emotion here!!! 'sobs' so I've come up with a solution, every time someone does an action it will be like this: 'action' I just didn't use that from the start cuz I don't like it, but I have no choice now, I love actions:D And OMG this was already so long, okay I need to get to the story.

Chapter 10:_ Captured_

Itachi stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his face, "Welcome to my home, come in."

Naruto and Gaara walked in, careful not to step on a puddle of blood on the floor. The door slammed shut behind them from some unseen force and the lock clicked.

Naruto looked at Gaara nervously, searching for reassurance, but found none as Gaara seemed to be focusing on a particular spot just above Itachi's shoulder. Naruto followed his gaze and felt his stomach dropped as he saw what was there.

Sasuke's limp, unconscious body sprawled on the couch, the top of his body slightly hanging over the edge. He was bleeding uncontrollably. His eyes were half closed, and his face swelling a horrible purplish-red.

His shirt was torn to ribbons, the rest of his clothes unseen. Naruto turned back to Itachi and glared at him. "_You_ did this to him! You'll pay for this!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto swung madly at Itachi, blinded with rage. He was fast, but not fast enough. Itachi reached up and blocked Naruto's fist, without even breaking a sweat. Naruto growled and started attacking him full force, his anger filling him with an unknown power. Fist after fist was thrown, and fist after fist was blocked. Kick after kick was aimed, and each caught dead on with an accuracy that's flawless.

After a while Naruto grew tired, and stopped to rest, his chest heaving with each painful breath. Naruto attacked again, and was once again proved powerless. The same went on over an over, until Naruto finally realized the pointlessness of his pitiful attempts. He was breathless, and yet Itachi was still as calm as ever. His face void of emotion, eyes cold slits that drive fear into the bravest of all men, and his lips a delicate, thin line.

But there was nothing delicate about the man whose face it graced.

At last Itachi grew tiresome of this pathetic single-sided fight, and swiftly twisted Naruto's arm behind his back and whacked him on the head, rendering him unconscious. Naruto gasped and fell to the floor, his body giving one last twitch before it became motionless.

_Naruto's POV_

I woke up and felt the cold, hard floor underneath me. I opened my eyes to see where I was and saw that I was in a cold cell. The room, if it could be called one, being smaller than a closet, contained nothing. The walls were painted a dull yellow, the paint now cracking, pieces of plaster falling to the floor. Escape was futile, there were no windows and the only means of escape is the metal door, bolted shut several times from the outside.

I tried to get up, but chains holding my ankles tripped me and I fell flat on my face. Suddenly the locks clicked, and the door opened. Itachi stood there smirking at me. I growled. I hated him. With every fiber of my being, I despised him. He hurt my Sasuke. He used him as a toy and abused him. And I will never forgive him for that. I'll kill him. I swear I will, and get revenge for Sasuke.

My growl did nothing to wipe the smirk off of his face, if not making him grin wider. He turned around and dragged out from behind him Sasuke. My heart pounded, threatening to burst out.

"Sasuke…" I whispered.

Sasuke looked away, ashamed. He muttered some kind of apology and wiped his face so I wouldn't see him cry. But I did. I wanted to walk over and kiss him. I want to tell him that everything was alright. But most of all I wanted to just hold him in my arms. I know everyone thinks I'm just a stupid kid who can't do anything right, but I know how to treat somebody, and I know how not to make someone feel like trash. And the past few weeks had made me learn a lot, about myself, and the world around me.

"It's not your fault." I reassured him, but he didn't believe me.

Itachi walked over, unchained me, and told me to follow him. I would've punched him right then and run out of the room. But Sasuke was there, and I knew that he'll only hurt him more if I disobey, so I followed him.

He led me to a different room, this one much bigger. He sat Sasuke in a chair and tied him to it. Then, he dragged me to the bed and forced me down. My heart fluttered, unsure of what he's about to do to me. I heard Sasuke whimper, and thought _'Please don't cry Sasuke, it's not your fault, please. I can't stand it when you cry, it hurts me.' _

_Narrator's POV _

Turning around, Itachi smirked at Sasuke before returning his attention to Naruto. "So this is the little bitch that you've fallen for isn't it, otoutou?"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

_'Oh god Naruto, what have I gotten you into? I'm so sorry! If we ever make it out of here alive, I promise I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you. I know I've been trying to ignore the fact that I love you, but I just can't lie to myself anymore. You are the one that I love, you are the one that I need. Please don't hate me for this. Please. I'm begging you!'_

Itachi bent down and kissed Naruto, pushing hard against his lips, forcing entrance. Naruto struggled but couldn't stop him. He bit down hard on Itachi's tongue causing Itachi to flinch away and slap him across the face.

"You want it rough bitch? You got it rough." Itachi said, pulling out a knife.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the weapon, knowing all too well what Naruto will have to go through. "Please aniki! Please don't hurt him! Just let him go, you can do whatever you want with me, just leave Naruto alone! I'm begging you!"

_'Sasuke…'_ Naruto thought, _'you care. You actually care about me.'_

A murderous glint appeared in Itachi's eyes, knowing how much this was hurting Sasuke; that was the whole point after all. Itachi grinned and carved the letter 'I' into Naruto's chest.

Naruto bit his lip, trying to hold back a scream of pain.

"Aniki leave him alone!"

Itachi's grin grew wider as he carved the next letter, 'T'.

Blood dripped from Naruto's lip, rolling down his chin and onto his chest, mixing with the blood from his wound.

"Please aniki, I'll do anything! Anything you want! Just…leave him alone!" Sasuke cried.

'A'

Unable to hold back anymore, Naruto screamed, and as the blood-hurtling sound reached Sasuke's ears, he burst out in tears. He can't stand to see Naruto in so much pain. He can't stand watching Itachi torture him like this. It's worse than anything that's Itachi's ever done to him, because he knows that this was all his fault, and there's not a thing he could do to stop it.

'C'

Naruto screamed again as pain seared through his body. Sasuke is now shaking, "I'm so sorry Naruto, this is all my fault." He said, overcome with guilt.

"I…It's…AHHHH!!! N…n…not your f…AHHHH!!! F…fault." Naruto choked out as Itachi finished his masterpiece.

Itachi stood back and admired his work. He smirked and turned to face Sasuke. "Of course it's your fault, Sasuke. _Everything_ is your fault. If it weren't for you, your friends wouldn't be here. If it weren't for you, your bitch would be free right now. There's no one else to blame…" Itachi put his lips right beside Sasuke's ears and whispered, "…but you." Sasuke shrunk in the chair, and tears streamed down his face.

"Don't listen to him Sasuke! He's just trying to get inside your head!"

"You know I'm right." Itachi whispered again, and walked away.

**_TBC…_**

So that was the sex scene I was trying to write but turned out to be a torture scene. Well, I thought it was touching, I felt bad for them. And this is nothing compared to what's going to happen to Itachi, I think, and this is no _nearly_ close to what's going to happen to Sakura. (I really don't like her, sorry Sakura fans, but she's gotta die…somehow.) Anyways, review and until next time! :D


	11. Blackmail and Bribery

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Chapter 11:_ Blackmail and Bribery_

_Sasuke's POV_

It's 4 p.m. and still nothing. I've been pacing in this goddamn room for nearly 6 hours how. Normally I'd be glad Itachi's leaving me alone, but not today. If he's not with me, he could be doing _anything_ to Naruto, or Gaara.

I hope Naruto's okay, he seemed so broken up when Itachi hurt him, I've never seen him that way. He was always so cheerful, so full of energy. But today he was silent, his eyes so empty. I couldn't stand looking at him, I felt so guilty. It's all my fault that he's here. Even though he told me it's not. I know he was just being nice.

I paced around the room a while more, grieving over my life, until finally the door slid open and Itachi came in.

"Where's Naruto?" I demanded.

"What, not even a hello?" He said, amused.

I growled at him. "Don't talk shit, how is he?"

"Relax," he said, though that's the last thing I'm going to do, "He's fine. But I have news for you."

"Good or bad?"

"Depends. Your friend, the redhead, ran away sometime when I have having fun with your little bitch."

I narrowed my eyes, "What were you doing with Naruto?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked.

I'm happy that Gaara ran away though. For once _something_ went right.

Noticing the look of relief on my face, Itachi said, "But don't worry, I'll find him."

My heart dropped.

Itachi walked towards me, that goddamn smirk on his face again. I backed up, and his smirk widened at my fear. He walked closer, and I back up even more, until I'm pressed up against the wall. His face is now only an inch away from mine. I held my breath, dreading what was going to happen. He closed the gap between us and kissed me, not caring that I didn't kiss back.

It wasn't a loving kiss, but it was lacking anything but emotion. His hands caressed my back and wondered lower until they reached my waistline. He pulled off my pants and growing impatient, ripped off my top.

I didn't want this, but I knew resistance was futile. And if I struggle, it'll only make it more pleasurable for him. So I decided to save myself the trouble and not fight back.

Itachi didn't seem to realize my lack of resistance. Instead, he continued on, licking, biting, and clawing. His sharp teeth pierced my skin. I gasped in pain. He moved down, leaving a bloody trail on my body. His mouth reached my dick and engulfed it, taking me whole. My breath caught in my throat. He continued sucking and licking at my shaft until finally I came. He swallowed my cum and licked his lips. I've been through this routine too many times to get grossed out. It's become a part of my every day life.

Standing up, he unbuttoned his pants and let it fall to the floor. He bent me over and begun thrusting in me mercilessly. I bit my lip. I didn't want to cry in front of him again. I didn't want to lose my pride again. He didn't stop when I came, but continued thrusting and thrusting until he came too. By now, trails of blood winded down my leg and created a puddle on the floor.

"Lick it up," he said.

"What?" I asked, stunned by the sudden command.

"You made a mess on my floor now clean it up." He answered, as calm as ever.

That bastard. I'm not going to do what he says. No way. "No." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me?"

Obviously he's not used to being refused. I've always obeyed him before, in fear of being hurt. But today my pride won't allow it, not after he'd hurt my precious Naruto. "I said no!"

"And I said lick it up."

"Make me!" I could've slapped myself. That was a stupid thing to say. I know perfectly well he's capable of making me do almost _anything_.

Itachi glared, and then it turned into a smirk. "You'll do as I say, because if you don't…I'll kill Naruto."

My heart skipped a beat. "W…what?"

"I'll kill him."

I swallowed the last of my pride and bent down to lick up my blood. I could feel him smirking. But I have no choice. I can't let him hurt Naruto. As long as he has Naruto, I am in his control.

_Itachi's POV_

Look at him, licking up his blood like that. He's my bitch, that's what he is. And as long as I have Naruto, he'll do exactly as I say. And I didn't have to anything to get Naruto; he came right to my doorstep, literally.

As he finished up, I thought of a great idea. "Sasuke?"

He gritted his teeth, "Yes?"

I smirked, I know he hates it when I smirk, and that's why I do it, "You love Naruto right? And you wouldn't want anything to happen to him now, would you?"

I can see the horror on his face, "N…no."

"I'll make you a deal. If, and only if, you call me master at all times, and do everything that I say without a single complaint, I will leave him unharmed."

"How do I know you won't lie about hurting him?"

"I'll let him stay with you. Deal?"

"Deal."

I raised an eyebrow, "Deal…"

"…Master."

I smiled.

**_TBC…_**

Okay people, review now. You don't want me to stop writing would you? And I feel so proud of myself! I wrote a lemon! YAY!!! Turns out I was just not in the mood that day when I was writing chapter 2. Maybe I was depressed or something. Well, I'm not depressed now! Oh, and I'd like a vote, do you readers like my lemon better or do you prefer Yaoilover S? Because well, if you like her lemons better, than I will gladly give her back her position as the lemon writer:D

Lastly, according to , there are 16 people who have me on author alert, meaning there are at _least_ 16 people who read each chapter. So WHY DON'T I HAVE 16 REVIEWS?!?!?!?! It doesn't take long, just a simple hi, I'm reviewing, or kool. I don't care about the length or content, all I care about is that little number.:D


	12. Reunion

**Living in Captivity**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Sorry for not updating for a while, but I was busy. I was going to write a chapter Tuesday but I had to write a French skit, and yesterday I went to a party so I couldn't write it either. Anyways it's almost Christmas break, yay, so I can update more often.

I'm so happy that I got over 100 reviews!!! Thank you to all who reviewed!!!

And since most people didn't care who writes the sex scene, I'll write the ones that are needed for the story to make sense, and Yaoilover S will write the rest.

Chapter 12:_ Reunion _

_Sasuke's POV_

Itachi shoved my door open and pushed Naruto in, making me look up from my spot on the floor. I scrambled to my feet when I realized who it was.

I looked over and saw Itachi standing by the door with an expectant look. Swallowing my shame and pride, I said, "Thank you master."

Naruto looked shocked. He was probably repulsed that Itachi made me call him master, and moreover, he was probably stunned that I obeyed.

Itachi smirked and walked out of the room. Naruto spun around and stared at me.

"Why are you calling him master?"

"I…" I began, but couldn't find the courage to tell Naruto what happened. I was ashamed of how I was treated and didn't want Naruto to pity me.

I looked away in shame, "I'm sorry Naruto."

"Sasuke, I told you it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself."

"But if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here!"

"You didn't _make_ me come here Sasuke, I did. I wanted to."

"You…you did?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, I care about you Sasuke. I don't want you to be hurt."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. I turned around and hugged him, holding him close to me.

"I missed you," I told him, "I love you."

Suddenly he pulled away from me and my heart dropped. _'He doesn't feel the same way.'_ I thought.

He gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "What?"

I looked away, "N…nothing. F…forget I said anything. I was just being stupid." Tears welled up in my eyes. _'Of course he doesn't love me. Who would ever love me? I should've known. I'm so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid!'_

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did you mean it?" he asked again, and his grip tightened.

"Y…yeah." I said.

He smiled, "I love you too."

My eyes widened, but before I had time to respond, he swooped down and kissed me. I was in heaven. Finally I have someone who actually cares about me. I was ecstatic.

He licked my lips, begging entrance, and I let him in. Our tongues intrigued in a domestic battle. I put my hands on his chest and he hissed in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" I cried, afraid that I'd caused him pain.

"Shh…" He said, "it's okay."

"Are you sure?" I reached over, pulled down his collar, and stared at what Itachi had done to him. I blinked. And then burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt and tears came down my eyes.

Naruto looked hurt. And as usual, he resorted to his best defence, rage. "Well you're not much better off!"

I tried to calm down my laughing. "N…no, Naruto, it's n…not th…that! I…it's just th...that he…he…he s…spelt his name w…wrong!!!" And once the sentence was out of my mouth I went back to being hysterical.

Naruto blinked and looked down at the carving on his chest. Sure enough, in capital letters, was IPACHI. Naruto burst out laughing too.

A looooooong time later, after both of us finally regained control over our laughter and calmed down, I said, "You know, I don't know how he could've made such a stupid mistake, he's done it like a million times now. Oh, and we _can't_ tell him, no matter what! Or else we're in _deep _shit."

"Yeah, it's our little secret." Naruto agreed, and burst out laughing again.

And right then I was truly happy. I've never laughed like this in my life!

**_TBC…_**

Well, there's your chapter 12 everybody, I know it's not that good but I was rushing it (I thought I didn't have enough time to write this). So yeah, review fast, and I'll update fast. See ya!


	13. Annoyed

**Living in Captivity **

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. "And all I ask in return is that you do every little thing that pops into my head" belongs to Lemony Snicket, the beloved author of _A Series of Unfortunate Events_, which I watched today! The movie was so short though! Anyways, back to disclaimer. And the plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

To my beloved reader Cantanaition (well actually you're not _that_ beloved, lol, jokes) who probably won't even read this message because she didn't read past chapter four, but I'm going to be stupid and answer her review anyways.

The following is her review:

Um... this is an interesting concept... but I just couldn't read past the 4th chapter. What's with the freakishly insane sums of money in your fic?? And why did Naruto pay for sex with Sasuke if he isn't interested in boys? It makes no sense... i really think you need to go back and rework those points. Sorry if I sound harsh.

And the following is my reply:

Yes… it is an interesting concept… and I have no idea why you couldn't read past the 4th chapter. There are freakishly insane sums of money because I wanted to emphasis how much of a sex god Sasuke is XD and I just felt like it!! And Naruto paid for sex with Sasuke when he wasn't interested in boys because he just needed someone and he didn't care who, besides, it was mostly girls who were bugging him in the first place, so how will it make him feel better if he's fucking a girl? It doesn't make sense, I am perfectly aware of that… and I might go back and rework those points if I find the time to…after I'm finished the fic that is.

And Kyuubi-kun…what's a tomogachi? O.o Lastly, I'm going to have a **LIST OF FAME** from now on. :D The names of the people who review will be on it. Because not that many people read the reviews so I thought if I list the names here and _personally_ thank all of you nice people, you'll feel more appreciated, since a fanfic cannot exist without supporters and reviewers. :D So here it is, the **LIST OF FAME**!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to lunakillerorphan, Sweetsirene1134, Cho-Hakkai1, Naiimoka, megan & kaylah, Tamara2187, VampiregirlED, Iceheart19, Kyuubi-kun, Malitia, and Catanaition who reviewed. You're appreciation is much appreciated, lol.

Chapter 13:_ Annoyed_

_Itachi's POV:_

_'What the fuck are they laughing about!?!?! They've been at it for hours now! Endless laughing. It's annoying. What could be so funny when they are locked up about to be raped about **me**!?!?!?! I just don't get it. I'm going to go over there and give them something to laugh about if they don't shut up soon.'_ I thought as I sat on my bed, pressing my pillows as hard as I can to my ears.

You want to know how this started? I'll tell you how it started.

An hour ago, I threw Naruto in Sasuke's room, and waited until I heard the words I wanted to hear, for Sasuke to call me _Master_, which he did.

It's not like he had a choice. Because you see, I made a deal with the boy, that I won't hurt a single hair on Naruto's head, and all I ask in return is that he does every little thing that pops into my head. And part of what I want is for him to call me _Master_ whenever he speaks to me.

And when he told me, "Thank you Master," I was really turned on. Seriously, my dick just went boing!!! But, I decided that I can't fuck Sasuke senseless right there and then, I _wanted_ to! Hell yeah I did! But I had important business to attend to and it can't wait.

So I come back to my room – which, conveniently, was right next door - and decided that the said important business is nowhere _near_ as important as the business I have to take care of concerning a certain little friend of mine.

So I was sitting on my bed, jerking off, minding my own business - my mind on a certain Uchiha, and my hands on another – when all of the sudden I hear Sasuke's laughter coming from next door. I pause and listen. Naruto says something I can't make out, and than Sasuke tries to explain to him what's so funny. At least, that's what I presume, because when he finished, Naruto started laughing like crazy too.

And that's how I ended up here, one hour later, going psycho from all this fucking laughter! THAT'S IT!!! I'm going over there and giving them _hell_!!! I get up, but just as I was about to go, I realize something's missing, and for a while couldn't figure out what it was. Then it hit me! The laughter stopped! Thank god! And than, as if they wanted to mock me, they laughed again!!! I was so FUCKING ANNOYED!!! But luckily for them, they stopped just in time.

I walk back to my bed, thinking that I'd get back to my masturbation, when I realized that I'm no longer painfully erect after that looooong hour or torturous laughter. I look down and sure enough, there was my dick, just flop. Lifeless and boring.

I sigh and get dressed again. Might as well go finish what I have to do.

I look in the mirror and smirk. I look pretty good in my striped suit. I look kind of like Marilyn Manson. YEAH!!! Marilyn Manson is my IDOL!!! I LOVE HIM!!! Once I'm done fucking Sasuke, which is, let me think, a week from now, I'll go and try to get him to fuck me! Super Star Fuck, HERE I COME!!!

**_TBC…_**

When Itachi said "a little friend of mine", he's talking about his dick for all those people who don't know what I'm talking about. (I was going to use dumbasses instead of people, then I was going to use dickheads, which is funny because you know, dick, dickheads. Lol. Yeah, not funny, I know, anyways…):shakes head: Shame on you! How could you not know!?!?!?

HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD XD!!!!!! LMAO!!!!!!!! Imagine Itachi thinking that, _'hmm, look how floppy my dick is! I think I'll poke it!'_ and then he picks it up, and lets it go, and it just goes flop. Then he picks it up again, and again it goes flop. HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, got a little carried away there, anyways, back to the story, which is almost done, mind you.

That chapter was just kind of a repeat of the last one in Itachi's view, but it was funny! A bit. Anyways, the next chapter will be kool, Gaara's coming back, Sasuke and Naruto are going to attempt escape, and what's this business that Itachi has to attend? Hmm. Oh well, you'll see by tomorrow or the day after that. Well actually you won't find out what Itachi's going to do until sometime after, like the chapter after the next one. Oh and this chapter may seem really really short, but it's the same length as the others. It's just in bigger paragraphs instead of being divided into a million tiny ones. Yep. Review people!


	14. Rescue

**Living in Captivity **

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. "And all I ask in return is that you do every little thing that pops into my head" belongs to Lemony Snicket, the beloved author of _A Series of Unfortunate Events_, which I watched today! The movie was so short though! Anyways, back to disclaimer. And the plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Kai-Dranzer-Hiwatari, you are very brave. I think there's only a few who dare to read these stories at school (I, of course, am one of them). My respects to your bravery, but I must warn you to be careful. Once, my teacher read over my shoulder when I was writing it or something. Luckily, I thought it was one of my classmates and didn't jump out of my seat and act like I had something to hide. When I later found out what happened, I was so relieved that I didn't freak!

Hogo-chan, I am thrilled that you found that awesome, because it was short and I kind of rushed it. Anyways, I always love it when you review, because you're one of my regular reviewers, along with Malitia, VampiregirlED, Kyuubi-kun, and Cho-Hakkai1. I think that's everyone. If I missed you, tell me so I can add you onto the list!!!

Maekiu, of course they fall in love too quickly, it's a fanfic! If they take too long, some people will lose interest and get bored (mainly me). But it is a good point, and I'll try to pay more attention to that in the next fic or something.

Malitia, your wish is my command, this chapter is long!!! At least longer than the other ones…

And Mata, you make a good point, I'll remember that. I also fixed that in the last chapter, I moved everything to the bottom:D

Oops, Iceheart19, thank you soooooooo much for pointing out that mistake! I meant Sasuke and Naruto, I fixed it now! Thank you! XD

Kyuubi-kun, hope you get better soon, and I love Marilyn Manson too!!! Well duh since I put him in my story, but STILL!!! And your tomogachi explanation was really confusing. O.o

**THE LIST OF FAME**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to narroch06, Kai-Dranzer-Hiwatari, hogo-chan, Maekiu, Malitia, Tamara2187, Mata, Iceheart19, Kyuubi-kun, and ME who reviewed. Glad to see such enthusiasm for even such a short chapter! Thank you!

Chapter 14:_ Rescue_

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in their room, playing truth or dare because they were bored out of their skull since Itachi had taken special care that they had absolutely _nothing_ in their room except a bed, yes, _one_ bed.

Naruto picked truth, and Sasuke asked him what the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened was. Naruto blushed, his face turned as red as a tomato, and mumbled something incoherent. Sasuke laughed and told him that he understands if he's too _scared_.

So Naruto, never one to back down from a challenge, and not wanting Sasuke to think he's scared, started telling Sasuke about the time he was walking down the street and stepped on his shoelaces, causing him to trip and fall right into a pile of horse shit. And this girl he's had a crush on for ages just _had_ to choose that time to come out of a nearby store. But right in the middle of his _exciting_ story, Naruto and Sasuke heard the main doors bang shut and a car pull out of the driveway.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Did he leave?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a look that says oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-you're-so-dense! "No Naruto. Santa Claus came by and he couldn't get back up the chimney because he's so fat so he went out the front door. And since there's no snow yet, he came by car!" He said sarcastically.

"**_REALLY_**? I KNEW SANTA CLAUS EXISTED! I TOLD IRUKA-SENSEI THAT HE WAS WRONG! BUT DID HE LISTEN? NOOOOOOOO! HE JUST KEPT SAYING THAT SANTA CLAUS WAS MADE UP AND **_HE'S_** THE ONE WHO GAVE ME PRESENTS. I **_KNEW_** HE COULDN'T **_POSSIBLY_** DELIVER ALL THE PRESENTS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE IN ONE NIGHT AND IT **_HAD_** TO BE SANTA CLAUS, BUT HE JUST WALKED AWAY!!! HE'LL BE SORRY THE NEXT TIME HE SEES ME!" Naruto blurted out, evidently excited.

Sasuke just stared at him.

"What?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious.

"I was being sarcastic." Sasuke said, still unable to believe how dense Naruto is. "Santa Claus is a made up figure and every Christmas, the parents would give their kid a present, and tell the kid that it's Santa. Jeez, you're even a bigger dobe than I thought!"

"Oh. _Ohhhhh_." Naruto said, taking in the meaning of Sasuke's words. "Okay…now I have a _new_ most embarrassing moment."

Sasuke laughed, "You're such an idiot. But listen, this chance doesn't come easy, we have to break out of here! Now!"

"Okay, I'll try the door."

"The door?" Sasuke asked, _'Unbelievable! How can he be so **stupid**!?!?!?!?! How can Itachi leave the **door** open? That's so **dumb**!!!'_

"Well he spelt his name wrong didn't he?" Naruto said and tried the door, it wasn't locked. "See? It's open."

"Well I'll be damned."

"Come on!" Naruto said, swinging open the door, but came face to face with…

**_TBC…_**

OMG!!! Who is it? Is it Itachi? Well, you'll just have to wait until next time, bye-bye!

No, just joking. :P

(scroll down)

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

…….

…..

….

…

**_The story continues…_**

But came face to face with…Gaara!

Naruto smiled as he realized who it was, "Gaara!" Naruto shouted and hugged him.

"Hmm…miss me?" Gaara smirked.

"YES!!!"

"Yo." Sasuke said.

Gaara nodded in his direction.

"You guys okay?" Gaara asked, "He didn't hurt you guys right?"

Sasuke looked at him with a no-duh kind of look, "It's Itachi, what do you think?"

"Don't worry Gaara, it's no big deal!" Naruto said, seeing the murderous look on Gaara's face. "By the way, how'd you escape?"

"Huh?" Gaara asked, snapping out of his murderous daze, looking genuinely confused for a second, "Oh, I just punched a hole in the wall and killed the few hundred guards Itachi assigned me, no biggie."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Gaara like he'd sprout another head.

"What?" Gaara asked.

Naruto and Sasuke kept staring, their jaws hanging open.

Gaara sighed, "Look, normally I'd be flattered that you guys think I'm so hot you can't take your eyes off me, but right now we need to get out of here, before Itachi comes back."

Sasuke shook his head, "Yeah. Okay. Let's go Naruto."

Silence.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and looked at him, Naruto was still standing there, gawking like some sort of idiot.

Sasuke sighed and waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. "Hello? Anybody home?"

No reaction.

"LOOK NARUTO, WE HAVE TO…AHHHH!!!" Sasuke screamed as Gaara pushed him out of the way and kissed Naruto.

Immediately Naruto responded. Sasuke twitched…and twitched some more as Naruto and Gaara continued in their kissing. 5 seconds…10 seconds…20 seconds…30 sec… "OKAY YOU GUYS, YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!" Sasuke yelled.

Gaara pulled away, and Naruto whined. "What, Uchiha, jealous?" Gaara asked.

"NO!!! I just don't think it's a good idea to be exercising your sexual needs when we need to get out of here." Sasuke said, matter-of-factly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Okay whatever let's go."

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled and walked out of the door as a chibi with a gigantic cloud over his head and tears streaming down his face.

Naruto grinned, put his hands behind his head and walked out behind Sasuke.

Gaara sighed, looked around the room, shook his head, and walked out of the room too.

The door slowly closed behind them.

_Itachi's POV_

I'm driving down the road at 100mph when I suddenly realized I forgot my pass! How am I going to get into Orochimaru's without a _pass_!?!??! How could I be so _stupid_!?!?!? Something's wrong with me, for the past few days, all I did was make stupid mistakes, I think it's got something to do with the fact that I didn't sleep for a week, if not from fucking Sasuke, then masturbating _thinking_ about Sasuke.

What is wrong with me! I've never felt like this before for anyone. Not even for _her_. I'm going crazy for him! Arrrrrggghhhh!!!! Maybe it _wasn't_ such a good idea to take him from Orochimaru.

I guess I have to go back to get my pass. I sighed and made a U-turn.

Sasuke, what are you doing to me.

**_TBC…_**

I realized something, both this chapter and Chapter 5: Deal, I made it seem like it was the end when it really wasn't, and both times it seemed like it was Itachi, but really it was Gaara! Not really interesting but it's weird. Okay, not really weird either.

That chapter was pretty long…

Okay review. I'm waiting:D


	15. Death

**Living in Captivity **

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. And the plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

Hogo-chan, you are my absolute **_BEST_** reviewer!!! You always make me feel so appreciated. Thank you soooooo much for you enthusiasm and lovely reviews:D And I'm not on anything, all I have to go on is my sick, twisted brain, other fanfiction, and your reviews!!! LOL:P As for the GaaraxNaruxSasuke, of COURSE!!! I am a total fan of them!!!

Iceheart19, the _she_ that Itachi was talking about will be revealed soon, very soon. Just read this chapter and you will know.

Pheobechan, great enthusiasm, love the review. I was going to wait until I had 140 reviews, but what the hell, it's Christmas!

**THE LIST OF FAME**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to Kyuubi-chan, hogo-chan, VampiregirlED, Iceheart19, Malitia, Scarlet-Ir, and Pheobechan for reviewing.

Chapter 15:_ Death_

"Come on!" Naruto cried, "Let's go already!"

"I can't!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, "My pants are stuck on the wire."

"Well take them off then!"

Sasuke glared at him. "No, I will _not_ take them off. Now get over here and help me get it off!!!"

Gaara sighed, reached over and yanked Sasuke's pant leg off.

Sasuke's looked shocked, and on an impulse, ripped Gaara's shirt.

"Guys, guys!!!" Naruto shouted, "You can strip each other later! Right now we have to _go_!!!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said, and pushed past Naruto.

Gaara shrugged and walked after him.

Naruto sighed, _'and they think **I'm** childish.'_

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Naruto answered, and ran after them.

Right before they got to the front door, a car door slammed, the lock clicked, and the door was thrown open, revealing a very pissed off Itachi.

_Itachi's POV_

Jeez, the traffic was _horrible_! I mean, it was okay when I was driving north to Orochimaru's, but when I was coming back, it was a pain in the ass. Not to mention the fucking storm and began pouring down on my car! This is one of the days that I wished I didn't have a convertible. If that wasn't bad enough, my car got stuck in the mud just outside of my house and I had to _push_ it out! Imagine that! _Me_! Pushing a _car_!!! And to top it all off, when I get home, what do I see? I see Sasuke, _my_ Sasuke, with his little _bitch_, and his little friend, out of their rooms, and ready to get out of here!!! I can tell you this, I was _not_ happy.

When I got inside, they looked like they've all seen a ghost, and Sasuke began to stammer.

That just got me even _more_ pissed off! "What the fuck are you doing out of your room!?!?!" I demanded.

"We, uh… were just going out …for a walk…to see you." Naruto said, and smiled a _very_ nervous smile.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah." Naruto said, "Right guys?"

"Huh? Yeah, oh yeah. Totally." Sasuke quickly added, and Gaara stood in the back, shaking his head.

"That was a rhetorical question. I know it's because you're trying to escape. Well guess what? You're not going to! Because I had a _very_ bad day, what with your insane laughing, bad traffic, mental breakdowns, and thunder storms, and I am going to fuck you all senseless until _I_ feel better!!!"

Naruto glared, "That's where your wrong, Itachi! You wanna fuck something? Well fuck this! We are not going to be pushed around by _you_! We're human beings, and we don't deserve to be treated this way!!! So fuck off and leave us alone!!!"

_'Whoa, **somebody** woke up on the wrong side of the bed today! But if **he** thinks he can scare **me**, he's wrong!'_ "What makes you think you're better than that, huh? What make you think, that you deserve something better than this? What make you think, that _anyone_ would _ever_ want to have _anything_ to do with you other than to fuck you senseless, huh? Do you think someone cares about you? Do you think that someone wants to be with you, and love you, and stay with you forever and ever? That's not going to happen, because _you_ are a fucking bitch, and this is the best thing that can _ever_ happen to you!!!"

Naruto looked like someone just slapped him.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke shouted, "Just SHUT THE HELL UP!!! STOP TRYING TO PLAY WITH OUR MINDS, IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!!! And _I_ love Naruto!!! I love him more than anything in the world!!! I love him even more than I loved _you_!!!"

"You're fucked up Sasuke. No one's ever loved you, no one's ever cared about you. You've never known what it _truly_ meant to love. This isn't love Sasuke. This is you finding someone else just like you, another bitch that no one wants. You don't really love him. The only you've ever loved, and ever will, is _me_." I said. I love playing with his mind, it's so fun to see him cry, so rewarding to see him shatter, like glass when dropped. He's so fragile and weak, so easily taken advantage of.

Naruto lunged at me, and this time he managed to hit me in the face. I narrowed my eyes. He hit me. Now he's going to pay.

My leg swings out and kicks him. But was intercepted by Gaara. That fucking bastard, he got through 50 of my best guards!!! Well if he thinks that he's any match for me, he's wrong.

I punch him, but he blocks it. His form is even better than mine, but I'm not going to chicken out. I aim again, and this time it hit him. He punches back, I dodge, but a carefully planned kick hits my back. I staggered. I throw myself at him, knocking him over, I punch him over and over. I can feel Naruto trying to stop me, pulling my away, punching, kicking, screaming. But it's all useless, he's no match for me.

Gaara pushed me back and now I'm under him, being beaten up. He stands up and kicks me, causing me to cough up blood. I wipe the blood off my face and hit him again, we were equal, everything came out even; punch for punch, kick for kick. He wasn't tired and neither was I.

Suddenly I see an opening, somewhere I can attack, I aim and kicked him. But instead of blood coming out of him, it gushed out of me. I was shocked, looking down, I saw the tip of a knife, sticking out of my chest, blood rushing by the second.

I stagger a little and fall, my eyes wide open. As I feel my life being sucked out of me, my life flashed before me, and I remembered my first kill. I remember thinking how much I loved her, and to find out about her betrayal.

**_TBC…_**

Next chapter: Itachi will have his little flashback. It will be in a poem. Who is this mystery girl? And what's the story between them? Could it be, that Itachi is…straight!?!?!?! :O Or maybe he's just bi? :P


	16. Flashback

**Living in Captivity **

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. And the plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

I wrote this chapter the same day I wrote the last one, but I was waiting for my 150 reviews, but then I got bored, so yeah…147's good enough for now:D

Yaoilover S, I _knew_ you didn't forget about me!!!

Kyuubi-kun, don't worry, Itachi isn't straight. I just put that as a cliffy:P Anyways, whoever this "mystery" girl is (you should know, I mentioned her) has put Itachi off girls FOREVER!!! YAY!!! Yeah, now he's just sticking to the guys:D Or actually just Sasuke…

KunochiDreamer, thank you so much for your _unbelievable _compliment! ::bows::

**THE LIST OF FAME**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to Scarlet-Ir, VampiregirlED, Tamara2187, Yaoilover S, Malitia, hogo-chan, Lost and Found, Chels-Dawg, Kinau, Kyuubi-kun, and KunochiDreamer who reviewed, and a huge **_FUCK YOU_** to the people who didn't!!!

Chapter 16:_ Flashback _

_Itachi's POV _

_Flashback _

**_Facing the Academy _**

**_Swinging back and forth _**

**_The chains creaking _**

**_Birds chirping _**

**_Sakura blossoms blowing in the wind _**

**_Not a single worry on my mind _**

**_Not a single thought corrupting my young brain _**

**_All was quiet _**

**_And peaceful _**

**_Then from behind the tree _**

**_Came a girl _**

**_More beautiful than words could describe _**

**_It was love at first sight _**

**_I loved her _**

**_From her long, flowing pink hair _**

**_To her small, sandaled feet _**

**_I smile and whisper hi _**

**_She smiles back _**

**_My heart warms _**

**_I loved her _**

**_She loved me _**

**_We were perfect for each other _**

**_And from that day on _**

**_We were inseparable _**

**_We were always together _**

**_Always laughing _**

**_Always holding hands _**

**_I trusted her _**

**_She trusted me _**

**_We were meant to be together _**

**_We were young _**

**_We were innocent _**

**_We experimented together _**

**_We learned together _**

**_There were no secrets between us _**

**_No grudges _**

**_No fights _**

**_At least _**

**_That's what I thought _**

**_One day _**

**_Sometime in June _**

**_I walked home from school _**

**_A basket of sakura blossoms in my hand _**

**_To remember the day we met _**

**_It was our third year anniversary _**

**_The third year we've been together _**

**_I wanted it to be special _**

**_Because I loved her _**

**_More than anyone else _**

**_I open the door _**

**_The lights were off _**

**_No one was home _**

**_Suddenly _**

**_To my left _**

**_I hear a moan _**

**_A scream _**

**_A laugh _**

**_It was her _**

**_How could she do this to me? _**

**_How could she break my heart? _**

**_I loved her _**

**_And I thought she loved me too _**

**_I smash open the door _**

**_And stared at the scene before me _**

**_She was in bed _**

**_With another man _**

**_And an uglier man too _**

**_I couldn't believe it _**

**_Not only did she cheat on me _**

**_She chose him _**

**_This hideous being _**

**_With his fuzzy eyebrows _**

**_And greasy hair _**

**_I couldn't believe she left me _**

**_For him _**

**_It was insulting _**

**_Unforgivable _**

**_Unforgettable _**

**_She tried to apologize _**

**_What's there to apologize for? _**

**_What's there to say? _**

**_She cheated on me _**

**_She fucked another man _**

**_And on our anniversary too _**

**_I couldn't believe her _**

**_I was blinded by rage _**

**_A smash was heard _**

**_Followed by a scream _**

**_A sadistic laugh _**

**_And then another smash _**

**_I stood there _**

**_A broken wine bottle in my hand _**

**_Blood dripping to the floor _**

**_I was shaking _**

**_I couldn't believe what I had done _**

**_What I had committed _**

**_As I saw their lifeless bodies _**

**_Just lying there _**

**_I thought _**

**_What had I done? _**

**_What have I become? _**

**_And from then on _**

**_My fate was irreversible _**

**_My life laid out for me _**

**_I walk away _**

**_Still mad _**

**_Still in shock _**

**_And I sat in the swings again _**

**_In front of the Academy _**

**_Remembering the first time we met _**

**_Remembering her smile _**

**_Her voice _**

**_Her laugh _**

**_Her betrayal _**

**_Her death _**

**_And then he came _**

**_"Aniki?" _**

**_He asked _**

**_Unsure _**

**_I look at him _**

**_And see his innocence _**

**_His adoration _**

**_His respect _**

**_His love _**

**_For me _**

**_"Come here" _**

**_I said _**

**_Come and help me heal _**

**_Help me forget _**

**_Help me live _**

**_I'm sorry _**

**_Sasuke…_**

_End Flashback_

My last breath left me

And I lay on the blood-spattered floor

Hurting

Suffering

Dying

And I utter

My last words

"I'm sorry

Sasuke…"

Eyes close

Heart stop

Darkness consumes

**_OWARI…_**

_Narrator's POV_

Sasuke stared at the body in front of him, "Whoa… I can't believe I actually killed him."

Silence. No one said anything, everyone was too shocked to.

"I can't believe he had the _nerve_ to apologize, after everything he did! Does he think that one little apology will make everything all right? Well it can't!" Sasuke screamed, to no one in particular. He started crying, and whispered, "What have I done?"

Naruto put an arm around him, "Itachi's a bastard, he's a blood-sucking freak, he doesn't know what it's like to love, what it's like to be loved, and what matters the most in life. He doesn't know all of that! He's been torturing people all his life, and he thinks that _they're_ the unfortunate ones, but it's really _him_ that needs pity. _He's_ the one with the most problems, not us. It's not you're fault."

"Yeah," Gaara said, "The bastard got what he deserves. Quit worrying yourself. Now let's go before the police gets here."

Naruto glanced around nervously, "Maybe we shouldn't leave his body here. I mean, what if they trace this back to us or something?"

"I killed him, I'll take the blame." Sasuke said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Gaara looked up from the dead body, "They'll just think you're covering for me. It's _my _blood on his hands, _my_ DNA left scattered around here, and _my_ shirt that's stained by his filthy blood. So who do you think they'll blame? Me? Or you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Why don't we get rid of the body then?" Naruto asked.

"Too troublesome. Someone can see you."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, grinning, turning around to face the young genius, "What are you doing here?"

"Gaara told me to."

Naruto looked confused, "Why'd you tell him to come?"

"I thought he might be able to help. If we weren't able to escape without Itachi seeing us, then he can come up with a plan to at least get out alive."

"You're pretty smart for a guy who doesn't sleep." Naruto said.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "I sleep, just not when you're around."

Naruto grinned. "Anyways, Shikamaru, how'd you get out of the brothel?"

"Gaara got me out."

"Then why didn't you come with him?"

"I thought it'd attract too much attention if too many people were here together, so I stayed outside and waited to see if you guys needed any help. Guess you do, what happened here anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

"Long story, we'll tell you later, right now come up with a plan to do something about this body!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms madly in the air.

"Okay, okay, I'm thinking. Hmm…got it. Sasuke, put on a pair of gloves, wash the knife clean and stick it back into Itachi's wound, but this time from the front. Make sure you stick it in very deep so that the hole will be completely filled. Then, I want you to take everything that's bloody or can link back to you and put it in a bag, we'll burn them later. Be sure to replace them with clean things so that people won't get suspicious. Naruto, go stand guard, and if anyone comes…annoy them until they go away, or at least stall them. Gaara, fill the bathtub with water and put Itachi's body in it. I'll write a suicide note."

Everyone nodded and went to complete their duties. Forty minutes later, everyone was back and the house was completely normal, except for the soaking dead body of Uchiha Itachi, lying in the bathtub taking a bath in blood.

**_TBC…_**

Hey, this chapter was pretty long too. Hehehe, I'm happy. Well, review everyone!


	17. Investigations

**Living in Captivity **

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. And the plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

For everyone that doesn't know, the people in Itachi's flashback were Sakura and Lee. So in this fic, they are older then they are in the anime/mange. I can't believe some of you thought it was Gai!!! That's just strange! Sakura and Gai just don't work. _Anybody_ and Gai just don't work!

And yes, I'm sorry Itachi died too, but he _had_ to in order for the fic to work, or else it'll _never_ end.

Chels-Dawg, your review made no sense whatsoever.

Bffimagine, it was Shikamaru who came up with the plan, not Naruto.

And Phoeobechan, obviously that was _not_ the last chapter.

**THE LIST OF FAME**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to Scarlet-Ir, Yaoilover S, Wishmaster, Chels-Dawg, bffimagine, hogo-chan, Kyuubi-kun, Tamara2187, YoungSasuke, Phoebechan, Malitia, and narroch06 for reviewing.

Chapter 17:_ Investigations_

Police tape surrounded the mansion, sirens blazing, lights flashing, reporters running all over the place, asking endless questions. The chief of police walked out the front door and was immediately surrounded by hordes of crazy reporters.

"Takahashi-sama, was the death of Uchiha Itachi murder or suicide?"

"Takahashi-sama, wasn't Uchiha Itachi the heir of Uchiha Hotaka(1)?"

"Takahashi-sama, what happens to the Uchiha Corporation now that Uchiha Itachi is dead?"

"Takahashi-sama, is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, going to inherit all of the Uchiha fortune as well as the company?"

"Takahashi-sama!"

"Takahashi-sama!"

"Takahashi-sama!"

Endless questions poured out of the reporters, cameras flashed, microphones waved in his face.

Takahashi shielded his face from the cameras and said, "The police are working very hard to solve this case. We are not sure yet as to if this is a murder case or a suicide case as of yet. We will let the public know what happens as we proceed."

"Takahashi-sama, what can you tell us about this case?"

"Takahashi-sama, where _is_ Uchiha Itachi's little brother?"

Before they could get another question in, they were pushed aside by a young man with blue-gray hair.

"Move aside, Orochimaru-sama needs to speak with Takahashi-sama." He said.

Takahashi smiled at Orochimaru and said, "Thank you, they were really getting out of control."

Orochimaru grinned, "Yes, I know. Now about this case of yours…"

"Oh no, not you too!" Takahashi interrupted, looking very stressed, "Look, the press has been pressing me about this case ever since we got that phone call from the maid. I really don't want to talk about it now."

"But Takahashi, I have information that can help you solve this case in a flash."

Takahashi looked at Orochimaru suspiciously, "What did you do this time?"

"Why nothing!" Orochimaru said, with an innocent look on his face, "I'll have you know that I didn't do a single thing to get this information. It simply came to me!"

"Yeah, right." Takahashi said, disbelievingly, "Alright, spill the beans, what do you know."

Orochimaru grinned, "I know who did this."

Takahashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, do you have any proof?"

Orochimaru's grin widened, "Plenty."

"And tell me, what do _I_ have to do to get this information?"

"Nothing." Orochimaru replied, "This time, just seeing him locked up is reward enough."

"Alright." Takahashi agreed, "Show me the evidence."

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the countryside…_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Shut up dobe, or someone's going to hear us!" a mad Sasuke said, punching Naruto on the head.

"OW! We're in the middle of nowhere! No one will hear us! We can scream bloody murder and no one would come!" Naruto retorted.

"Exactly. If we destroy the evidence here, no one will ever catch us."

"But Shikamaru!" Naruto whined, "What if someone sees us?"

"Like you said, we're in the middle of nowhere, who's going to see?"

"Good point. So are we going to bury it or something?"

"No." Shikamaru said, "Too risky, someone might find it."

"Who? No one will ever come here!"

"We can't take any chances. We'll make a bonfire and burn it." Shikamaru said.

"A bonfire?" Gaara said, "What if someone sees the smoke?"

"HA!" Naruto said, "Finally there's someone smarter then Shikamaru. Oh no! Now there are two of them!"

Gaara glared at him. Naruto grinned sheepishly and shut up.

"I think we should just bury it like Naruto said."

"Fine, but if we get caught, this is your fault!" Shikamaru said.

"Shut up and dig." Sasuke said, grumbling something about idiots and morons.

_Back with Takahashi…_

Orochimaru sat across from Takahashi in his office, sipping his coffee.

"So where's the evidence, Orochimaru?" Takahashi asked.

"Right…here." Orochimaru answered, pulling out a videotape and putting it on Takahashi's desk.

Takahashi looked at it, "What is it?"

"It's a videotape of when Itachi was killed." Orochimaru grinned.

Takahashi sighed and popped it into the VCR.

The tape rolled, revealing the day's events.

The rays from the TV flicked and shone on the viewers' faces, illuminating their emotions. Orochimaru with a smirk on his face, and Takahashi looked on with horror. Years on the force may have let him seen many gruesome deaths, but he still never got over the shock of seeing the life getting sucked out of someone.

_Naruto lunged at Itachi, hitting him in the face. Itachi countered, swinging out his leg and kicking him, but was intercepted by Gaara. Itachi punched him, he blocks it. Itachi aims again, and hits him. He punches back, Itachi dodges, but falls right into his trap, allowing his kick to hit him square in the back. Itachi staggers. He throws himself at Gaara, knocking him over, he punches him over and over. Naruto tries to stop Itachi from behind, but it's useless. _

_Gaara pushed him back and now Itachi's under him, being beaten up. Gaara stands up and kicks me, causing me to cough up blood. He wipes the blood off his face and hit him again. They were equal, everything came out even; punch for punch, kick for kick. Gaara wasn't tired and neither was Itachi. _

_Suddenly, Sasuke stabbed Itachi from behind, he staggers a little and falls, eyes wide, mouth agape. With his last breath he said, "I'm sorry…Sasuke…" _

_Sasuke stared at the body in front of him, "Whoa… I can't believe I actually killed him."_

Takahashi flicked off the TV. He just sat there for a second, then he reached out and dialed the phone. "Nakamura-sama, we know who the murderers are."

**_TBC…_**

(1) Hotaka-I don't know what Sasuke's father's name is, so I just made it up:D

Well, review if you want more!


	18. Owari

**Living in Captivity **

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com (A/N: they won't let me write my email in its actual format, LOL:P)

Summary: Sex slavery was not what Sasuke would have preferred, and he couldn't wait 'till the day he gets out. But then Itachi comes back in his life, and uses him for sex. Making Sasuke put aside his pride and pray for his blond lover to save him. (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. And the plot belongs to me.

"blah blah blah" –talking

'_blah blah blah'_ –thoughts

blah blah blah –narration

_blah blah blah _–flashback

blah blah blah (whatever number) –will be explained at the bottom of the page

_blah blah blah's POV_ –blah blah blah's point of view

(A/N: blah blah blah) –author's note

**_blah blah blah _**-song lyrics

I apologize for not writing for a week but I had a loooooooooot of homework, so you have to forgive me, and plus…actually, that's it. This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed the story.

Chels-Dawg, you'll see how he got the tape in this chapter:D

Kyuubi-chan, Orochimaru probably edited the tape.

Bryce, the detailed descriptions of the blood and torture are what makes my story unique, I can't just take them out! Well, not really unique, but my style's different and I like writing them, so yeah. Skip them if you don't want to read it.

**THE LIST OF FAME**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to Yaoilover S, Chels-Dawg, Malitia, Chibi Zia, eclispe-moon, Kyuubi-kun, Tamara2187, YoungSasuke, yaoiangel14, hogo-chan, Phoebechan, bryce, and REDWOLF who reviewed.

Chapter 17:_ Owari… _

_Sasuke's POV_

"Wake up Naruto!" I said quietly, shaking the sleeping Naruto.

Naruto slapped my hand away and snuggled further into his pillow.

I sighed, "Naruto, there's no time for this, we have to go!"

No response.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up! I mean it!"

I shook him harder and continued to shout and scream at him. Finally I gave up and started thinking of a way to wake Naruto up.

_Flashback _

_Sasuke sighed and waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. "Hello? Anybody home?" _

_No reaction. _

_"LOOK NARUTO, WE HAVE TO…AHHHH!!!" Sasuke screamed as Gaara pushed him out of the way and kissed Naruto. _

_Immediately Naruto responded. Sasuke twitched…and twitched some more as Naruto and Gaara continued in their kissing. 5 seconds…10 seconds…20 seconds…30 sec… "OKAY YOU GUYS, YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!" Sasuke yelled. _

_End Flashback_

_'Hmm…it's worth a try.'_ I thought, and bent down to give Naruto a gentle kiss.

Naruto moaned and leaned into me, and trust me, I was just as aroused as he was, but I can't do this right now! So I pulled away and said, "Okay, as much as I'd love to get laid, we need to get out of here, NOW!!!"

Naruto pouted, "No fair."

It was all I could do to stop myself from jumping on Naruto right then and fucking him senseless, he just looked so cute with that pout on his face!

Naruto sighed, got out of bed, and changed into his normal clothing(1). "So what's so important that can stand in the way between me and your erection?" He asked.

I blinked, "What?"

"I said, what's so important that you had to wake me up for?"

"Oh." I must be hearing things. "Turns out the police found out it was us who killed Itachi and now they want to put us in jail."

"WHAT!?!?! I thought Shikamaru said his plan was foolproof!?!?!?"

"Well, unfortunately, he didn't think that Orochimaru would be kinky enough to install a video camera in Itachi's house to watch him fuck us."

"**_WHAT!?!?!??!_**" Naruto looked angry and shocked. I don't blame him, I was pretty mad myself when I heard the news.

"Part of Orochimaru's deal with Itachi was that he gets to have unlimited porn of Itachi's sex life, whether or not it involves me."

"And you know this how?"

"Shikamaru told me. He was just doing some random hacking this morning and he managed to hack into some top secret police documents. Lucky he did too, or else we'll be in jail for sure. Now come on! We can't just sit around in your house waiting for the police to show up!"

"Where's Gaara and Shikamaru?"

"Right here." We turn around and see Gaara and Shikamaru walking through the front door.

"Ohayo(2) Shikamaru! Ohayo Gaara!" Naruto waved.

"Yo." I said, as usual. I can't afford to show off any more emotions than I already have. These three's seen enough of my feelings to last a lifetime. I nod mentally. Hopefully, they will never see me have another breakdown again.

"Let's go, the police just left the station." Gaara said, "They're going to be here any minute."

"How do you know that?" I asked, confused. _'Oh shit! I showed emotions again! Damn! This is all Naruto's fault! If I didn't fall in love with him, I'd be all stoic and perfect right now! But then again, I would still be in that brothel…but this isn't much better! We're going to go to jail!!! JAIL!!! ME!!! Uchiha Sasuke, JAIL!!! I can't believe it! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!'_

"Hello?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I ask, snapping out of my stupor, "What did you say?"

"We were going to leave!"

"Oh, yeah, right, let's go." I said, and walked to the car, feeling like a complete idiot. And then, as if it's not already bad enough, I _had_ to trip on the stupid doorframe. _'FUCK YOU YOU FUCK ASS DOORFRAME!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?! YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!! YOU BASTARD!!! WHY DON'T YOU PARK YOUR FAT ASS BUTT SOMEWHERE ELSE!?!??! JEEZ!!! …Oh greeeat, now I'm talking to a doorframe.'_

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"I'M FINE!!!" I snapped.

_Naruto's POV_

I'm trying my hardest not to laugh, I can't believe Sasuke tripped on a doorframe, he's really out of it today, he's just spacing out every few seconds, and he just snapped at me, I wonder what's wrong? Oh well, he's always yelling at me. It's probably nothing to worry about.

I follow him into the car and sit down. Suddenly I hear sirens approaching. _'Oh shit, the police!'_

"FUCK!!! GET IN THE CAR, QUICK!" Gaara shouted. He jumped in the driver's seat and drove as fast as he can. Unfortunately, he forgot to close his door and it was flapping around like crazy until it hit a telephone post and broke off completely.

The wind from outside was drawing us out since we weren't wearing our seatbelts and we scramble to put it on. Sasuke looks really funny because the wind totally messed up his gel and now his hair is just sticking out every which way. He seems to be really frustrated about it too, judging by the way he keeps trying to flatten it.

The police were following us, sirens blazing. Gaara stepped on the gas and the car accelerated up to 225mph; it's a really good sports car, Iruka gave it to me for Christmas. He may be just a teacher, but he's really good at stocks and he made a lot of money off of it. Well, now the car's ruined, the door's broken, the paint's scratched, the headlights are smashed, and the tires are eroding away due to the speed. But I guess it doesn't matter now that I'm going to jail. _'Come on Gaara, drive faster!'_

Gaara suddenly made a U-turn and the car skidded around and into a row of neat looking houses, a neighborhood where everything is peaceful and quiet, with their perfect lawns and perfect cars, and their stupid sprinklers on in the middle of the night. Well not anymore! Any minute now, the people inside these houses are going to wake up and wonder what the hell's happening with all the smoke and bangs and engine sounds and sirens, and what the fuck has made their dogs bark like there's no tomorrow.

We keep turning around and around, and every once in a while we'd turn around and go the other way. Finally, just before our gas ran out, about an hour after the chase began, we lost them.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but at least the police are gone!" Gaara said, cheerfully.

I glared at him, "You're always so distant and cold, and you choose a time like _this_ to be _cheerful_!?!??!?!"

"Well if you're not cheerful, someone's gotta be!" Gaara said matter-of-factly.

No one said anything.

Taking a look at everyone's glum faces, Gaara said, "I was just trying to cheer you up. I guess you guys are worried about the police right? Well, I know how to get rid or them, although you guys probably don't want to…"

"Tell us!" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I have the tapes of everything that happened at Itachi's, if we show the jury what happened, we can prove that we're innocent, and we only did what we did to protect ourselves."

"…" I didn't say anything. _'If we were going to show the tape to the jury, everyone would see us get raped.'_ I could tell Sasuke was thinking the same thing by the troubled expression on his face. _'I can endure the humiliation, if it'll get my friends out of jail. I mean, it's not **that** big of a deal, right?'_

"Alright." I said.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked, "There's no turning back once we hand ourselves over to the police."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

_Two Weeks Later… _

**_The Japanese Minute_**(3)

**_Local teenagers Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Shukaku_**(4)**_ Gaara were captured yesterday for the murder of Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha Corporation. Uchiha Itachi was found dead in the bath of blood with a suicide note stating that he was "tired of living in a word full of complete morons who think that they know everything when they don't know shit", and that he did not blame anyone for his death except himself, because it was his choice and "there is no one who can change someone's opinion on life except for the person living it". The following is the complete suicide note: _**

**_To whoever cares, _**

**_If you are reading this note, then you would have already seen my body. I am fully aware of the sadness and torture my family and friends would go through, but sadly, I have family, and I have no friends. The only person that I have is my little brother Sasuke, to whom I leave my estate and my fortune. I apologize to you, Sasuke, for ruining your life and selling you out when you were only a kid. I apologize, for using your trust in me. I realize now how selfish that was of me, and I cannot believe that I could do such a thing. I want you to know that I love you and that I only did what I had to do. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and all the suffering you have gone through. I know saying this will not change the course of history, but I have to say this because I want my death to be a new start for me, and not another ending. I want this to be a new adventure, where I leave everything behind, and start off anew. I hope you will forgive me, Sasuke, and I hope you will learn to accept who I was. _**

**_Furthermore, I'm writing this note for all who care for me, be it for my money or for who I am. I am perfectly aware of what I am doing, and this is no one's fault except mine. I'm tired of living in a world full of complete morons who think that they know everything when they don't know shit, and I'm tired of the rules and the deception. I'm sick of all the crimes, and I'm sick of all the lies. I want to get away from it all. Moreover, this death isn't one filled with misery and regret, it was one filled with hope and trust. Hope for a better future in death than in life, and trust in where my fate will lead me. I want you all to know, that there is no one who can change someone's opinion on life except the person living it. I hope that my death has not hurt anyone, and I hope that if it did, whoever was hurt could get over it. _**

**_Lastly, I don't want any of you to feel bad for me, because as I've said, this is not an ending, this is a new beginning. _**

**_Yours Truly _**

**_Uchiha Itachi _**

**_Police were unsure of whether this death was murder or suicide, although judging by the scene of the crime, it was pretty clear that it was suicide. However, on the same day that the body was discovered, businessman Suneku Orochimaru showed police chief Takahashi Goro a tape of the death. It clearly shows that Uchiha Itachi was murdered by none other than his own brother, Uchiha Sasuke, with the help of his three friends. _**

**_The trial of these four teenagers concerning the death of Uchiha Itachi, was held a week ago, on November 14, 2003. In a surprising turn of events, the defendants provided the jury with other videotapes of what really happened in the Itachi mansion. These videotapes showed the abuse the older Uchiha has caused on his brother and Uzumaki, they contained verbal harassment, physical harassment, and sexual harassment. The tapes clearly show that everything the four did were for protection of their lives. A portion of the tape also showed a "business" deal between Suneku and Uchiha, about a certain slave boy in Suneku's brothel. _**

**_Police have taken action in raiding the brothel and are currently trying to capture Suneku, who seemed to have disappeared right after the trial. _**

**_Uchiha and Uzumaki are currently in therapy for their horrendous torture, and they are free to go. _**

**_Katana _**

_Epilogue _

Shikamaru became a professional hacker and part time trader. He went back to the brothel to pick up Ino, they got married and now have 2 kids.

Naruto and Sasuke got out of therapy and are now living normal lives. They plan to get married in April.

Sasuke began volunteering at sick children's hospitals to help other kids surviving rape.

Naruto opened his own ramen shop featuring over 2 hundred types of ramen, Uzumaki style. He still hasn't given up on his president dream, but he's deciding to take it slow, one step at a time.

Gaara became an artist, a full time sand sculpture. He'd go to the beach and sculpt random things and film them as they get washed away by the tide.

They remained friends and would help each other out of a tight spot every once in a while.

**_OWARI_**

(1) in this story Naruto does _not_ wear the hideously bright orange jumpsuit, he wears a T-shirt and jeans, like any other teenager.

(2) ohayo-good morning

(3) The Japanese Minute-The Japanese Minute is a magazine that I made up, I'm not sure if there actually is one, but I'm pretty sure there isn't.

(4) Gaara doesn't have a last name so I used Shukaku:D

(5) Orochimaru doesn't have a last name too! Suneku, judging by this online dictionary, means snake.

Whew, that was the longest chapter I have ever written, I just wanted to make this the last one:D and I wanted the last one to be long.

If you have any questions, ask away, I might create a new chapter for answers.

That's the end! Hope you liked the story. Review!


End file.
